Compte à rebours
by dexash
Summary: Brennan et Abby sont désormais bien intégrés, et avec leur aide et celle de son prof de DCFM, Harry a reformé l'AD désormais officielle. Comprendratil où est son interet? Chapitre 19 en ligne
1. Bla bla de l'auteur et disclaimer

Bonjour

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic . C'est une – presque – première pour moi, car j'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur des séries comme Stargate ou MutantX. C'est donc ma vision du tome 7 que je vais vous proposer.

Elle ne collera peut-être pas tout à fait avec le monde d'Harry Potter tel qu'on le connaît, donc j'espère que les puristes voudront bien m'en excuser. Il s'agit d'un petit cross-over HP-MutantX.

Il y aura de tout : humour, chamallow, gen' et peut-être un peu de drame et d'action.

Rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être Abby et Joanna.

Je vais probablement employer dans des parties bien humoristiques le concept de Mmail .

Le concept de Mmail vient de Naked Quidditch, et à été inventé par Anya dans _Naked Quidditch_ et réutilisé par Jeconais dans la déclaration de guerre (traduction par Alixe et son équipe de This is war !)

Bonne lecture.

L'adresse du trailer et tous les autres liens figurent dans mon profil.


	2. Prologue

_Note de Syla : Que dire, que dire… Tout d'abord bonjour tout le monde. : )_

_Ce chapitre est le prologue d'une longue histoire. _

_Quoi ?! Vous voulez un résumé ?! Eh, ben non 'y en aura pas… Pourquoi ?! Ben c'est comme ça. J'ai quand même le droit de choisir. _

_Bon revenons à nos moutons, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Quoique deux choses en fait. Rien n'appartient à l'auteure. Et oui Atch, suis désolée, rien ne t'appartient. Ah si ! A part Abby, c'est déjà un début. Non ?! _

_Et deuxièmement, ben Bonne lecture !!!!!! _

_Ah ! Euh… J'allais oublié, laissez lui les reviews elle adore ça. Elle se nourrit de ça. C'est vital. (non non j'exagère pas :P )_

**PROLOGUE**

Elle avait les yeux fermés. En tailleur, elle méditait.

« Abby ? Tu est prête ? »

« Oui. » La jeune femme désigna les deux sacs de voyage et la malle réduits à l'état de gadgets sur le bureau.

La femme sourit. Cette petite avait du courage à revendre.

« Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Approche. »

Surprise, Abby se leva. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Mais, Madame Mulwray, vous devriez la garder, je sais à quel point vous y tenez.

« Tututut ! Pas de refus jeune fille. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. Après tout tu sors avec Bren depuis un certain temps déjà, et votre couple est destiné à durer… »

« C'est vrai »

« Tu vois, quand il t'a présentée, je me suis demandé ce qu'il te trouvait… »

Abby sourit.

« Certes tu étais jolie, intelligente, polie…mais si jeune… »

La femme soupira.

« Et maintenant j'en suis ravie. Nous nous entendons à merveille, et je sais que tu rendras mon fils heureux. »

« En tout cas je ferai de mon mieux Emily… »

« Allez, donne ta main. »

« Vous êtes sure … ? »

« Oui ! »

Abby vit donc une chevalière s'ajouter à la bague qui ornait sa main droite.

« Hey ! Maman, c'est à moi de la demander en mariage ! »

Un grand éclat de rire accompagna ces propos. Elles se retournèrent, et firent face aux deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer. Un grande jeune homme brun, aux cheveux longs coiffés en dreadlocks, les regardait, tandis que près de lui un homme plus âgé tentait de contrôler son fou rire.

« Adam ! »

Abby s'approcha, et Adam l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle alla ensuite se glisser près de Brennan, qui enveloppa ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

Emily eut un sourire attendri, lorsqu'Abby montra sa main – et donc la chevalière – à Brennan. Brennan sourit à son tour. Ce cadeau, aussi infime soit-il, montrait que sa mère avait une confiance absolue en Abby. Ce bijou avait été un des premiers cadeaux que son père lui avait fait, et il était heureux que ce soit Abby qui l'ait désormais.

« Vous êtes prêts les jeunes ? »

« Oui. »

Tous deux devaient partir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Là-bas, la guerre faisait rage, les deux adultes savaient qu'ils pouvaient très bien ne pas revenir. Mais ils savaient aussi que rien ne les feraient changer d'avis. Brennan avait trouvé un emploi là-bas, dans l'école ou Abby finirait ses études.

« J'ai stabilisé au maximum vos structures électrolytiques » fit soudain Adam. « Mais… »

« Oui » Le coupa Abby. « Mes professeurs ont ensorcelé le matériel dont on pourrait avoir beosin la-bas, et m'ont en outre expliqué comment ensorceler des appareils électriques pour qu'ils fonctionnent. »

« Bien. » L'expression du généticien passa d'inquiète à soulagée.

« Soyez prudents mes enfants. » fit soudain Emily.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent et elle les réunit dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Les autres sont en bas. »

Bren et Abby se regardèrent, et descendirent.

« Salut les ptits sorciers » leur lança une femme blonde, installée à califourchon sur la poutre qui soutenait le plafond.

« Hey ! Sorciers d'accord, mais pas petits ! » fit Abby faussement indignée.

Shalimar se laissa souplement tomber aux côtés de ses amis pour embrasser Joanna. Elle éclata de rire. Elle et Abby faisaient à peu près la même taille, à savoir pas plus d'un mètre soixante cinq.

« Fais y attention » lança-t-elle à Brennan.

« Promis »

Un jeune homme blond, un roux, et deux brunes s'avancèrent à leur tour.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, on accourt » lança Jesse en prenant Abby - Appy comme il aimait l'appeler – dans ses bras. Blond comme les blés, le jeune homme avait tout du surfer. Musclé, les yeux clairs, il aurait pu tomber toutes les filles s'il n'était pas aussi timide.

Emma la psyonique et Joanna, mi-féline, mi-électrique embrassèrent à leur tour Abby.

Etant la benjamine du groupe, ils étaient tous protecteurs envers elle. Même Jo qui avait au départ eu du mal à l'accepter – jalousie qu'elle sorte avec son ex amant peut-être - veillait sur elle. Mais la jeune fille avait le même entrainement qu'eux et était par conséquent très capable.

Jesse le petit génie était déçu de perdre une élève aussi douée, mais tous avaient compris la situation, et étaient prêts à aider si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Leur monde était un monde à part, et celui des sorciers aussi. Abby et Bren avaient, de part leur particularités génétiques communes, un pied dans chacun de ces mondes. Et tout comme ils luttaient avec les mutants, ils allaient cette fois lutter avec les sorciers.

« S'il arrive à prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre, il viendra ici… » leur avait assuré le vieil homme, quelques mois auparavant. Six mois d'entrainements spécifiques, de recherches, et ils partaient aider les Anglais au mieux de leur capacité.

« Allez, on y va » fit Brennan pour abréger les adieux.

Abby se détacha à son tour de ses amis, et ils remontèrent embrasser une dernière fois Emily, avant de sortir de la maison, leurs bagages miniaturisés dans leurs poches.

Ils disparurent pour réapparaitre quelques kilomètres plus loin, au pied d'une splendide cascade. Abby s'approcha du bord, pour admirer une dernière fois le panorama, et Brennan s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer, le torse plaqué contre son dos. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant qu'Abby ne se retourne pour l'embrasser.

Encore soudés par leur baiser, ils disparurent dans un petit « pop », laissant le bruit de l'eau emplir l'espace.

_Laissez lui des reviews, oui le petit bouton à gauche !! (comment ça je me répète, comment ça suis gâteuse !! Non mais oh ??!! Je vous permets pas… Les gens je vous jure…)_


	3. Arrivée

Un véritable chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait – encore – de revivre la mort de son mentor. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, Harry ne cessait d'être envahi de cauchemars. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était trois heures du matin.

« Pff, encore quatre heures à tuer… ».

Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Depuis son retour à privet Drive, il souffrait d'un cruel manque de sommeil, comme en témoignaient les cernes sous ses yeux.  
Il soupira. Comme si les cauchemars ne suffisaient pas, il passait en plus son temps à se torturer l'esprit sur la manière de mener à bien sa mission. Abandonner Poudlard et se consacrer à la recherche des horxcruxes ? Mais il se sentait démuni : sa formation n'était même pas terminée, et il était censé mettre à bas un des plus grands mages noirs…  
_Sirius, Dumbledore, mes parents, ils sont tous morts à cause de moi…Tous ces innocents sacrifiés…_  
Il se dégoutait…Il lui était venu l'idée d'en finir, mais l'idée l'avait effrayé.  
« Mon pauvre vieux, même pas fichu de te foutre en l'air…Comment est-ce qu'ils veulent que je tue Voldemort hein ? »

Hedwige, sentant que son maître n'allait pas bien, vint se poser sur son épaule et hulula doucement.  
Harry la caressa machinalement, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'un petit hibou vint cogner à sa fenêtre. Le soleil se levait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit entrer le volatile, avant de le décharger de sa missive.

_Harry  
Tu es invité au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il a été maintenu. Nous viendrons te chercher demain vers 14h.  
Ron_

Rien de plus. Peut-être que Ron en avait eu assez qu'il ne réponde pas aux autres lettres, celles qui lui demandaient comment il allait. Lui et Hermione n'avaient cessé de lui envoyer hibou sur hibou, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés début juillet.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer, avant de regarder autour de lui. Sa chambre était dans un état déplorable. Des habits trainaient ça et là, accompagnés de parchemins, de plumes, et autres gadgets anormaux, comme disait son oncle. Heureusement, il serait bientôt débarrassé des Dursley. Il aurait dix sept ans dans quelques jours, et la protection laissée par sa mère ne ferait plus effet. Avec un soupir, il se leva et jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre, pour pouvoir ranger sans réveiller les locomotives qui ronflaient dans les chambres voisines. Il aurait pu utiliser un simple sort mais le travail manuel permettait de ne pas réfléchir, une vraie bouffée d'air pur pour lui.

Abby et Brennan réapparurent à Londres, dans une petite rue.  
« Square Grimault…C'est par là… »  
Main dans la main, ils avaient l'air de flâner, comme un énième couple d'amoureux. Entre le douze et le quatorze, ils s'arrêtèrent. Abby ferma les yeux un instant, et une petite maison d'aspect ordinaire apparut, avant de se métamorphoser peu à peu. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Abby s'avança et frappa.

A l'intérieur tout était calme. Les enfants dormaient. Seule Molly était dans la cuisine, devisant avec quelques membres de l'Ordre. Les Weasley étaient venus s'installer chez Sirius car leur maison était bien trop facilement attaquable. De plus, quelques unes des multiples protections que Dumbledore avait placées étaient encore effectives. Quand ils entendirent frapper, tous saisirent leur baguette.  
« Molly, monte avec les enfants… » ordonna Maugrey.  
Arthur acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la porte avec Maugrey et Kingsley, tandis que Molly se plaçait en haut de l'escalier.  
Maugrey ouvrit d'un coup la porte.  
Abby et Bren, toujours main dans la main, se retrouvèrent face à trois baguettes pointées sur leur gorge.  
« Bonsoir. » fit aimablement Abby.  
« Ce sont des gamins… » fit Arthur.  
« Malefoy… » fut le seul mot que répondit Maugrey.  
Il les examina de son œil magique, et son œil valide s'ouvrit tout grand. Il ne dit rien néanmoins, mais s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Il jeta un œil aux alentours avant de refermer la porte, et les guida vers la cuisine, toujours en silence.  
Molly redescendit et les salua aimablement. Quand tout le monde fut installé, elle prépara du thé.  
Abby et Bren étaient assis face aux trois hommes, comme des accusés face à un tribunal.

_Mais ce sont des enfants ! Quel mal pourraient-ils bien nous vouloir ? _pensait Molly. Son instinct maternel se réveillait face à ces deux jeunes gens. La fille devait avoir l'âge de Ron, et le jeune homme l'âge de Percy…ou un peu plus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Maugrey lança les hostilités.  
« Brennan Mulwray et Abigaël Johnson. Nous venons des Etats-Unis. » Abby se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise, suscitant des regards suspicieux, puis jeta un la table un rouleau de parchemin miniaturisé. D'un geste de la main, elle lui rendit sa taille normale. Brennan ne disait pas un mot, laissant la jeune fille prendre l'initiative.  
« Je souhaite faire ma dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. »  
Pendant ce temps, Maugrey lisait le parchemin. Plus il avançait et plus son œil magique s'affolait.  
« Molly, appelle Minerva » bougonna-t-il. « Et dis lui d'amener Fumseck. »  
Mme Weasley haussa les sourcils mais obtempéra néanmoins.

Ils buvaient pensivement leur thé lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit de la cheminée. Quelques secondes après, Fumseck apparut, et vint sans hésiter se poser sur les mains jointes de Brennan et Abby, arrachant des exclamations étonnées aux personnes présentes.  
« Bonjour Fumseck. » fit doucement Abby.

Brennan ne dit rien. Si lui était accepté par le phœnix, ce n'était que grâce à Abby. Il laissa l'oiseau magique lui picorer doucement la joue. Abby caressait Fumseck en souriant. Le phœnix chantait doucement. Abby finit par plonger le regard dans les yeux expressifs de Fumseck. Elle frissonna en se sentant englobée par l'âme du phœnix. Il communiquait avec elle par ce biais. C'était certes à peine évolué qu'un langage humain, et beaucoup moins primitif que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. La jeune fille se concentra, n'ayant plus qu'une vague conscience de son environnement physique, et écouta, laissant son esprit reprendre ses marques dans l'univers que créait Fumseck pour ses « conversations ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » firent Kingsley et Arthur interloqué. Abby était comme en transe, les yeux grands ouverts. Face à elle, le phœnix était posé sur son bras replié.  
Brennan soupira et croisa les bras.  
« Bon, prenez votre mal en patience…Elle discute avec Fumseck. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui discute avec elle… »  
« Il doit avoir une grande confiance en elle » nota Kingsley.  
« En effet. Ne me demandez ni pourquoi ni comment, je n'en sais pas plus. »  
« Il n'y a qu'attendre en fait ? »  
« Oui. »

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et le silence s'installa.


	4. Interrogatoire

Note de Syla : Bonsoir tout le monde ou bonjour ça dépend quand vous lisez ça !! ( C'est pas drôle !! Ah mince ! Bon ben tant pis !)

_Sinon la suite du chapitre et vous allez savoir la conversation que Abby a avec Fumseck . ah vous avez envie de lire Hein ?! Un peu de patience, roooh._

_Bon sinon ça va vous ? Vous avez des trucs à raconter moi pas ?! _

Aïe, ouille… Evite des trucs qui volent Mais euh, d'accord je me tais et je vous laisse lire.

_Bonne lecture alors !!! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewer !! ;) C'est bon pour le moral les reviews. :) _

_ S'en va en marmonnant _

Chapitre deux 

_Bonjour Abigaël_

Bonjour ,noble Fumseck

_Comment vas-tu ? Te voilà donc sur nos terres…_

Ca va. Oui. Conformément à ce que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait.

_Es-tu prête ?_

Autant que je puisse l'être. Mais vous, la perte du professeur n'est-elle pas douloureuse ?

_C'est le lot de mon espèce, jeune Abby. _

Je n'ai lu le parchemin du professeur que récemment, mais il semble que vous ayez des choses à me dire.

_En effet._

Et le phœnix se tut, lui laissant partager un souvenir.

_As-tu compris ?_

Je le crois. Plus qu'un soutien pour Harry, il souhaitait que je lui montre le pouvoir réel que peut avoir l'amour. Il sait que ce pouvoir existe, mais n'a jamais pu le mesurer.

Le phoenix la sonda un moment, puis le monde virtuel s'effaça, et elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle sourit à un Brennan inquiet.

« C'est bon, ca va. »

« Tu es sure ? » Molly en était naturellement venue au tutoiement. Quelque chose lui disait que cette jeune femme et son ami allaient beaucoup compter dans les semaines à venir.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste fatiguée. Heureusement que Fumseck maintenait une grande partie du contact. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts télépathiques… »

Maugrey, qui s'était absenté, revient à ce moment-là.

« Avalez ça. » fit-il en tendant deux fioles.

Abby la déboucha et la renifla.

« Véritasérum, hein ? » Elle trinqua en souriant avec Brennan et ils avalèrent tous les deux le contenu de la minuscule fiole.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en Angleterre ? »

« Vous voulez la vraie raison ou la raison officielle ? »

« Les deux. »

« Je suis là pour finir mes études. » commença Abby.

« Et moi pour travailler à Poudlard, du moins si le professeur MacGonagall veut bien m'embaucher. Il nous est impossible de rester éloigné longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela doit rester entre nous. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »

Molly ne put réprimer une exclamation.

« Des âmes sœurs ? Mais…»

Maugrey la coupa.

« La vraie raison. »

« Nous sommes ici car le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir l'année dernière, alors qu'ils était déjà un peu affaibli, pour nous demander de venir en Angleterre aider Harry et ses amis. »

Maugrey, Arthur, Minerva et Kingsley sortirent, laissant Molly avec les deux jeunes gens. Elle leur tendit une autre fiole, destinée à dissiper les effets du Veritaserum.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré leur tasse de thé, Ils se mirent à discuter.

« Vous êtes la mère de Ron, c'est ça ? »

« En effet. Mais comment… »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a un peu présenté leur groupe. Je sais aussi que vous pensez qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour se battre. Mais les Mangemorts ne feront aucune différence qu'ils aient 16 ou 17 ans. Ils doivent au moins apprendre à se défendre. »

« Oui mais… »

« Vous ne pourrez pas tous les enfermer… » continua doucement Brennan. « Eux-même ne veulent pas être un poids, et je crois qu'ils se sentiraient mieux ayant votre bénédiction. »

Les propos du jeune homme ne manquaient pas de sagesse.

Il regarda son amour et ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Nous ne sommes pas des Sang-purs. »

« Oui mais ça c'est le lot de beaucoup de familles de sorciers. »

« Nous avons des pouvoirs, hmmm comment dire, autres que magiques. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Des pouvoirs mutants moldus. »

« Oh. »

« Cela nous permet de maitriser la magie sans baguette à un degré bien plus élevé que la plupart des sorciers, car nous canalisons déjà nos pouvoirs mutants par ce même biais. »

Molly ne disait plus rien, elle enregistrait les informations.

Abby et Brennan se turent, car les quatre autres membres de l'Ordre revenaient dans la pièce.

_Hop hop !! Le petit bouton SVP !! Voilà c'est bien :)_


	5. Faire ses preuves? Ok

_Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et un gros bizoux à mes reviewers_

_Note de Syla : Chapitre trois ! Petit résumé, pas de petit résumé… Bon allez un rapide résumé : Petite démonstration des pouvoirs. _

_Ah c'est court… Comme ça on garde le suspense. _

_Bon allez je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture à tous et la suite au prochain chapitre._

_Puis n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews svp !!!!!!!_

Chapitre trois

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils revinrent s'asseoir en face des deux jeunes gens. Molly jeta un œil interrogatif à son mari, qui lui retourna un coup d'œil rassurant.

« Bon…vous Abby, vous viendrez suivre votre dernière année à Poudlard, come vous en avez exprimé le souhait. » commença MacGonnagall. « Quand à vous Brennan, même si apparemment c'était la volonté de Dumbledore d'instaurer des cours de combat, je souhaiterais voir de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Pas de problèmes. Vous avez une pièce assez grande ? Et j'aurais besoin d'Abby… »

La désormais directrice de Poudlard jeta un œil à la jeune fille, qui n'affichait aucune peur.

« Oui, à l'étage. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers le second étage, où plusieurs pièces avaient été vidées de leurs artefacts de magie noire, mais n'étaient pas utilisées.

« Tu mets tes protections. Toutes. »

Abby s'équipa avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'en ai pris des coups, et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière fois. »

Il contrôla son équipement avant de s'estimer satisfait.

« Euh…tous pouvoirs ? » demanda Abby.

« Oui. »

« Ok. »

Come ils se mettaient face à face, Arthur Weasley murmura

« Tous pouvoirs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ? »

Molly ne répondit pas.

« Prête ? »

« Oui. »

D'un coup, leurs attitudes changèrent. Ils se mirent en garde. Abby porta les premiers coups, que Brennan para sans difficultés. Puis le combat augmenta petit à petit en vitesse et difficulté. Brennan avait conscience qu'il devait avant tout faire ses preuves, même si le fait qu'il soit recommandé par le défunt Dumbledore allait l'aider.

Elle réussit à l'immobiliser, mais Brennan se dégagea en l'envoyant valser

« Oh mon Dieu » fit Minerva , inquiète pour la jeune fille.

Abby ne se laissa pas démonter. D'un saut périlleux, elle se rétablit et lança une décharge électrique à Brennan qui l'évita sans difficulté.

« Attendez c'était quoi ça ? »

Elle se remit en garde, et lança un expelliarmus à Brennan, toujours sans baguette. Il s'y attendait. Sa baguette - inutile - s'en alla voler à quelques mètres de là. Mais lui recula, arc-bouté contre la force qu'Abby avait mis dans son geste. Il tenta par de savantes acrobaties, de se rapprocher de ses armes, mais d'un geste négligent de la main, Abby les envoya atterrir dans les mains de Molly.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir de petites explications.. » grommela Kingsley.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer les deux jeunes gens. D'une part, Brennan avait une parfaite maitrise de son corps et de sa force – étonnant pour un jeune homme si imposant -, ce que bien des Aurors n'arrivaient à faire qu'avec plusieurs années d'entrainement sorcier et Moldu constant. Et l'habileté qu'Abby montrait dans ce combat lui indiquait qu'elle saurait l'aider à entrainer les jeunes si besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il n'était pas contre le fait que les jeunes se battent, mais il voulait qu'ils soient prêts.

« Elle est si jeune…elle n'aurait pas déjà du avoir à se battre. » murmura Molly.

« Ce n'est que de l'entrainement… »

« Non. Elle a déjà lutté pour sa vie. Et plus d'une fois. »

« Comment.. ? » Arthur battit en retraite devant l'expression de sa femme.

Après un dernier salto, ils s'immobilisèrent et saluèrent leurs spectateurs, attendant le verdict.

Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine.

« C'était quoi ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure ? » questionna la directrice curieuse.

« Une décharge d'électricité. On est aussi télékinétiques, tous les deux. Sans parler d'un peu de pouvoirs psyoniques. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous sommes des Sangs-mêlés. Et nous avons des pouvoirs de mutants moldus. En général les mutants ne maitrisent qu'un élément, mais la combinaison avec nos pouvoirs sorciers a fait de nous ce que l'on est. Aux Etats-Unis, les mutants sont traqués, chassés. Il y a une organisation qui luttent contre ça, et qui aide les mutants à disparaître. C'est MutantX. Nous en faisions partie tous les deux. »

« A votre âge ? »

« Oui. Les enfants mêmes sont traqués. A la base les mutants remontent à plusieurs siècles, mais beaucoup ont inconsciemment bridés leurs pouvoirs. Et entre notre sang sorcier, les anciens pouvoirs, et ceux donnés par la modification des codes génétiques de nos parents, voilà ce que nous sommes. Pour certains, des monstres. Mais…»

« Mais non voyons ! »

« Mais nous préférons nous voir comme des gens un peu différents, et mettre nos différences à profit pour aider les gens. » continua Brennan avec un sourire.

Il se tut.

Abby éclata de rire.

« Madame la directrice, il ferait un super prof. Outre le fait qu'il m'ait appris tout ce que je savais, il sait parfaitement captiver son auditoire… »

L'austère professeur s'autorisa un sourire.

« En effet. Et votre jeune âge fera qu'ils ne prendront pas vos conseils à la légère. Bienvenue, cher collègue. »

Les amoureux s'entreregardèrent, soulagés.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de l'existence de l'ordre du Phoenix. »

« En effet. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez en faire partie ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Nous reparlerons de ça demain. Par contre, je voudrais vérifier un dernier point. Vous… »

« La potion des âmes sœurs ? » la coupa Abby. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle avait été impolie, elle s'excusa. Elle devait désormais le respect à son professeur.

Kingsley sourit, et Minerva reprit.

« En effet. Molly, auras-tu le temps de la préparer demain matin ? »

« Bien sur » acquiesça la mère de famille. « Les jeunes, vous devez être fatigués. Le transplanage longue distance est épuisant. Je ne suis pas trop pour le fait que les couples dorment ensemble, mais bon…Surtout que tes parents m'en voudraient probablement » fit-elle en regardant Abby.

« Ils sont morts… » fit Abby.

« Oh…Je suis désolée, ma petite Abby. » fit elle en la serrant maternellement contre elle.

« Y a pas de mal madame Weasley. J'étais bébé. »

« Appelle moi Molly. Bon, je vous amène à votre chambre. »

Ils la suivirent dans un silence religieux, pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants de Molly. Un petit sort de Récurvite plus tard, la chambre était propre.

« Vous n'avez que peu de bagages… »

Abby et Brennan redonnèrent à leurs sacs et leurs malles leur taille normale.

« Ah. Bonne nuit. Demain, descendez quand vous voulez. La salle de bain c'est la deuxième à gauche. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Abby sortait de la salle de bain, détendue. Elle alla se blottir sous les draps où Brennan ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la journée du lendemain, avant de s'endormir enlacés.


	6. Réveil perturbé

_Note de Syla : Alors chapitre 4 en vue !! Ouaiiiiis !!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Ah oui on se fiche de mon opinion, ben tant pis je la donne quand même na :P_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, pleins de reviews que des reviews…_

_A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre…_

_PS : Rien ne lui appartient et blablibli et blablabla…_

Chapitre quatre

Ginny sortit de la chambre en baillant, et encore pas très réveillée, entra dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. En plein milieu d'un bâillement elle s'interrompit. Un grand jeune homme brun était tranquillement en train de se raser penché au dessus du lavabo. Il était torse nu, aussi Ginny put elle admirer une superbe musculature. Il tourna la tête.

« Bonjour »

« Bon…Bonjour. » Elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, et dut vraiment faire un effort de concentration pour lui répondre.

_Ouaaah quel beau gosse…_

A ce moment là, elle fut légèrement bousculée.

« Chéri tu…Oh pardon. Bonjour !» La jeune femme brune, qui l'avait poussée en entrant les regarda, et éclata de rire.

« Ca va ? »

Abby lui agita la main devant les yeux.

« Je sais que mon homme est beau, mais remets toi… »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton volontairement léger, pour ne pas que la jeune fille – Ginny vraisemblablement – ne pense qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

Ginny secoua la tête et se dit que décidément elle devait avoir l'air bien idiote.

« Euh…oui désolée. C'est juste que…je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du monde…En général je suis la première levée, du coup, j'ai été surprise…à peine réveillée. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Grmph. » Le beau gosse ne semblait pas très loquace.

Brennan termina tranquillement ses ablutions et décidé de laisser à Abby le soin de faire connaissance.

« Je vous laisse la salle de bains les filles. » grommela-t-il d'un façon qui dut sembler inintelligible à Ginny.

« Merci » répondit Abby.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« T'as compris ce qu'il a grogné ? »

« Oui. J'ai l'habitude. Ca fait cinq ans que je le connais. Tu veux la salle d'eau pour toi toute seule ou… ? »

« Non non c'est bon. »

« Ok. Au fait, je m'appelle Abby. »

« Moi c'est Ginny. »

La salle de bain, magiquement agrandie, comportait deux douches dans lesquelles les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent.

« Abby ? » cria Ginny pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

« Oui ? »

« Euh… ma question va être indiscrète mais…quel âge a Brennan ? »

« Presque 22 ans. Ca te choque ? »

« Non, non…Ca m'étonne c'est tout. »

« En fait » commença Abby en sortant de la douche en s'essuyant les cheveux, « lui et moi c'est particulier. On t'expliquera plus tard. Ok ? »

Ginny, qui était elle aussi sortir de la douche, acquiesça.

Elles achevèrent de se préparer ensemble, puis descendirent déjeuner.

« Vous vous ennuyez pas avec ton frère ici ? »

« Comment tu sais que j'ai un frère ? »

« On m'a pas mal parlé de vous : toi, Ron, Hermione et Harry bien entendu. »

« Harry ? »

« A vrai dire, il est un peu la raison de notre présence ici. » termina Abby en soupirant.

Ginny réfréna sa curiosité et se dit qu'elle saurait en temps voulu. Se doutant que la conversation « sérieuse » viendrait plus tard, elle ramena la discussion sur des sujets plus anodins, et c'est en grand débat sur les vertus comparées des feuilles d'hellebore ou des graines de curcuma dans les potions adoucissantes qu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, où Brennan venait d'avaler son troisième bol de café.

Abby sourit, attendrie.

« Ca y est t'es réveillé ? »

Molly agita sa baguette et des toasts commencèrent à plonger tout seul dans le grille pain.

« Vous voulez du café les filles ? »

« Du chocolat Mman. Mais t'inquiète, je vais le faire. Abby ? »

« Pareil pour moi. »

Molly sourit. Les deux filles s'entendaient déjà très bien. Ginny s'ennuyait pendant les vacances, mais jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione, elle ne serait pas seule cet été.

Elles finirent par s'installer à table avec un copieux petit déjeuner.

« Au fait Ginny, je te présente Brennan. Ginny est la petite sœur de Ron. »

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

_Toi, si tu n'tais pas déjà pris et moi amoureuse d'Harry je tenterai bien ma chance…_

« Au fait Ginny, Bren' va être un de nos professeurs à Poudlard… »

_Hein ? Ah ben non, tout le monde va avoir du mal à se concentrer…_

« Oh… »

Brennan prit la suite.

« Il y a de nouvelles matières cette année. A cause de Voldemort. Les matières seront plus nombreuses, et il est possible que certains cours soient couplés. Les potions de temps en temps avec la botanique par exemple. Ou les DCFM avec mon cours de combat aussi… »

« Ok »

Et Ginny mordit avec appétit dans ses toasts, se disant que l'année allait être mouvementée.

Molly vint s'asseoir un instant avec eux.

« Brennan, tu pourras nous accompagner pour aller chercher Harry ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Abby, je comptes sur toi ici. Normalement on est en sécurité, mais sait-on jamais… Normalement Tonks devrait être là. Tu pourras faire connaissance comme ça. »

« Pas de problèmes. » répondit aussitôt la mutante.

« Et moi ? » fit Ginny.

« Ginny, tu es loin d'être aussi capable qu'Abby de te défendre. Alors, pas d'imprudence ! Tu ne sors pas de la maison. »

La rouquine, vexée, piqua du nez dans son bol.

« Je t'expliquerai » souffla discrètement Abby.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron entra en baillant dans un bas de pyjama aux couleurs des canons de Chudley. Il était tellement habitué à ce qu'il n'y ait personne qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Brennan et Abby qu'en attrapant son bol de café.

« Mais… »

« Euh….Vous êtes qui ? »

Les quatre autres sourirent devant son ébahissement, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ben quoi ? »

C'est dans une atmosphère redevenue bien plus chaleureuse que le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit, après les explications et présentations nécessaires.


	7. Première rencontre

_Note de Syla : Bonsoir tout le monde !! Chapitre 5 en vue. _

_Le petit résumé rapide : Abby et Brennan rencontre Harry. En gros c'est ça, on va pas s'étaler. :D_

_Personnellement (oui je donne mon opinion, non mais je fais ce que je veux :P) J'ai trouvé ce chapitre très beau, et bien écrit. Bon je dirais pas pourquoi sinon je vais spoiler et vous allez me lancer des tomates après… Et c'est pas drôle pour moi. :P _

_Et oui atchoum le trouve fade, alors dites lui que non. Qu'il est bien. :) Pas vrai que j'ai raison ?!_

_Donc bonne lecture à tous. Et à la prochaine pour la suite._

**Chapitre 5**

Mi grognon mi-soulagé, Harry descendit, dans le but de prévenir sa tante qu'il s'en allait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, les trois Dursley étaient attablés.

« Je m'en vais cet après-midi, et je ne reviendrai jamais. »

Si son oncle et son cousin ne levèrent pas la tête de leurs assiettes, la tante Pétunia jeta un regard plus que bizarre à Harry. Il le négligea et remonta dans sa chambre. Il y était à peine arrivé que Molly et un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas transplanèrent dans sa chambre, accompagnés de Lupin et Maugrey.

« Bonjour ! Oh Harry ! »

Molly, presque effrayée par son aspect, le serra contre lui. Il avait maigri certes, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était son regard vide, presque terne. Elle jeta un œil alentour et vit que la chambre était dans le même état que son propriétaire.

« Failamalle ! Récurvite ! »

Une seconde plus tard, la chambre était propre, le lit défait et les draps et les couvertures pliés.

« Harry, tu transplanes avec Br… » Elle fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte.

La tante Pétunia fut effrayée en voyant tant de sorciers dans sa maison.

« Harr..oh ! »

« Nous partions, tante Pétunia. Comme tu le vois, la chambre est propre. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… »

Molly fronça les sourcils et observa la femme qui se tenait en face d'eux.

« Je sais que… l'on ne t'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'affection, mais …je voulais quand même…te souhaiter bonne chance… »

Molly haussa les sourcils, surprise. Brennan fronça les sourcils, Maugrey et Lupin ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

La tante Pétunia se décida à battre en retraite.

« Et bien… au revoir. »

« Adieu » répliqua Harry, en attrapant le bras de Brennan. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme transplana aussitôt, suivi de peu par les trois autres.

Ils réapparurent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, vide.

Abby surgit soudain du salon, la main levée. Ginny, la suivait, baguette levée.

Elles s'apaisèrent en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

Ginny alla embrasser Harry, à la fois triste et heureuse de le voir. Triste parce qu'il lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger et qu'il ne voulait pas donner à Voldemort une arme de plus, mais heureuse car elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas bien, et pensait pouvoir l'aider un peu.

Elle l'accompagna à la chambre qu'il occupait en général avec Ron. Le rouquin se leva d'un bond en voyant son ami entrer.

« Harry mon vieux ! Comment ca va ? »

« Bien.. » tenta de balbutier Harry.

Non il n'allait pas bien. Mais il pensait que personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

Il s'installa néanmoins, prenant des nouvelles d'Hermione et du reste de la famille Weasley. Il s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant, et c'est en zombie qu'il suivit Ron jusqu'à la cuisine pour le diner.

« Ah Harry mon chéri, installes toi » fit Mme Weasley en le servant généreusement.

Brennan et Abby, installés en face de lui de part et d'autre de Ginny, l'observaient attentivement.

« Harry, on n'a pas eu le temps de vous présenter tout à l'heure. Voici Abby, qui sera en septième année, comme toi, et Brennan, son ami, qui sera ton professeur de Combat. »

« Son ami ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de relever.

« Parfaitement Potter » fit la voix de la directrice. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas courant de laisser un élève et un professeur sortir ensemble, mais la situation de Monsieur Mulwray et Miss Peters est un peu particulière… »

« Ah. »

Il n'en demanda pas plus.

« D'ailleurs, la potion est-elle prête Molly ? »

Abby et Brennan soupirèrent.

_Pas devant tout le monde mince…_

Molly remplit deux verres avec le contenu d'un petit chaudron, et les apporta au couple. Ils avalèrent chacun leur verre sans même se regarder.

« Vous devez… »

« Oui, on sait. » fit Abby un peu agacée.

Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent, pour se tourner face à face.

_Corazon revelatus_, prononcèrent-ils en même temps.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, puis un éclair bleu sortit de chacune de leur baguette. Ils rejoignirent, formant une double spirale, avant de former un cœur entre eux deux et de disparaître.

Tous étaient bouche bée. Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ce que signifiaient ces éclairs étaient babas devant le spectacle.

« Bon… » finit par faire Mr Weasley, « je crois que la preuve est faite, Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

La directrice de Poudlard semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'information. .

« A vrai dire…jamais je n'avais encore vue deux personnes aussi liées… » prononca-t-elle.

« Bon, et bien la question est réglée…Vous pourrez passer la nuit dans ses appartements aussi souvent que vous le souhaiterez. Je vous remettrai une autorisation de circulation nocturne dans Poudlard. »

« Bien Professeur. »

« Merci, Madame le Directrice. »

Brennan était soulagé. Ils auraient de toute manière trouvé un moyen pour se voir, mais ils préféraient tous les deux que ce soit en toute légalité, sans risquer qu'Abby aie une retenue chaque fois qu'ils feraient un entrainement de mutant ensemble ou qu'ils voudraient passer un moment ensemble.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, Brennan. Vous aurez quand même une place dans le dortoir de votre maison, Abby. » renchérit la directrice.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance plus ou moins détendue, et Harry finit par s'excuser et monter dans sa chambre. Abby et Brennan s'entre-regardèrent, et la jeune femme s'excusa et sortit rapidement, sous l'œil suspicieux de Ginny.

Brennan, qui avait remarqué le regard de la jeune rouquine, s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dès que Hermione sera arrivée, on vous expliquera tout. D'accord ? »

De plus en plus intriguée, Ginny acquiesça tandis que Molly, mise au courant, retenait Ron sous un prétexte quelconque.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ron, et entra. Harry lui tournait le dos, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ! » répondit-il d'une façon un peu aggressive.

Il se calma aussitôt. « Pardon. »

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller. »

Abby commença aussitôt à parler, essayant de l'amener là où elle voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Hey ! Du calme ! Tu respires la déprime à trois cents mètres, au moins. Même Brennan l'a remarqué… »

« je SUIS calme . »

« Ah ? Pourquoi tu manges pas, pourquoi tu ne ris pas, tu n'as aucune lueur dans les yeux, alors que Dumbledore nous vantait tes yeux si expressifs ! »

A l'énoncé du nom de son mentor, Harry perdit son calme.

« Putain mais merde à la fin ! Foutez moi la paix ! Dumbledore est mort, et c'est de ma faute ! DE MA FAUTE TU ENTENDS ! »

Au rez-de-chaussée, tous s'immobilisèrent en entendant les hurlements.

« Vous inquiétez pas c'est juste pour le faire réagir. » Pendant que Brennan donnait quelques explications, Abby continuait. Elle laissait parler Harry.

Il criait, hurlait même. Et étrangement, cela lui faisait du bien.

« MAIS COMMENT JE SUIS CENSE VENIR A BOUT DE CE CONNARD DE VOLDEMORT MOI ! CES FOUTUS HORCRUXES JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS LES TROUVER TOUT SEUL »

« T'es pas seul Harry. »

« AH OUAIS ? C'EST MOI QUE LA PROPHETIE MET EN CAUSE C'EST MOI QUI DOIT TUER OU ETRE TUE. »

« Je sais. Mais on peut au moins te faciliter la tâche Harry. » Elle parlait calmement d'une voix douce et calme, qui invitait à la réponse.

« MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!! PAS SANS DUMBLEDORE !»

Il criait toujours, mais sa voix se voilait, s'enrouait. Il était au bord des larmes.

« Mais si tu regardes, tu verras autour de toi plein de gens prêt à t'aider. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« On ne peut pas prendre ta place Harry. Tu devras accomplir la tâche finale seul. Mais on peut au moins t'aider à y arriver le mieux préparé possible. Il suffit de le vouloir… »

Elle s'interrompit : il s'était retourné, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« …et de garder espoir. »

Le Survivant s'effondra. Il se laissa tomber à genoux éclatant en sanglots.

Abby soupira : il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant même légèrement.

Molly entrouvrit la porte, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les autres, massés dans le couloir, avaient entendus les dernières phrases d'Abby.

Brennan se retourna et repoussa tout le monde vers la cuisine.

« Vous voyez. Cette guerre est loin d'être perdue. Nous, les mutants, avons la même. Il suffit de s'organiser et de ne refuser AUCUNE bonne volonté. Il faudra tout faire pour nous préparer le mieux possible. »


	8. Peu à peu on prend ses marques

Note de Syla : Salut tout le monde ! Pour vous tous voici le chapitre 6. Résumé… résumé… En gros, on découvre petit à petit les personnages. Je parle en l'occurrence de Abby et Brennan.

Bon je vais pas m'étaler dessus,alors bonne lectuuuuuuuuuure !! Surtout n'oubliez pas de reviwer :P

A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre. :)

Chapitre 6

Les derniers mots de Brennan avaient été suivi un silence respectueux. Ce n'était que des évidences, mais il fallait que quelqu'un se risque à les énoncer pour que tous ait envie de les appliquer.

Deux étages plus haut, Abby tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme pleurait en silence. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse, mais il se sentait bien dans les bras réconfortants de la jeune fille.

« On aurait du le faire plus tôt » fit soudain Ginny, qui attendait en bas avec son frère et Brennan le retour d'Abby.

« Non Ginny. Que ce soit toi, Hermione ou Ron, vous n'auriez pas pu. Il aurait pris ça comme une véritable attaque. Vous êtes trop proches. » démentit Brennan.

Il soupira.

« Ca aussi, il le savait. » fit-il comme pour lui-même.

« Dis donc… » fit soudain Ginny.

« Oui ? »

« Abby s'est présentée comme Abby Johnson, mais MacGo l'a appelée miss

Peters. »

« Peters est le nom de sa famille adoptive. Johnson est son nom de naissance. Malheureusement, ses parents adoptifs sont morts il y a quelques années aussi. Et comme elle a hérité des deux familles, elle doit parfois se présenter comme Peters et parfois comme Johnson. »

Ginny fit la grimace. Les Weasley n'étaient certes pas riches, mais elle et ses frères avaient toujours eu le maximum d'attention et d'amour. Malgré le fait que ses frères essaient d'effrayer chacun de ses petits amis, malgré les disputes et tout ce qui allait avec, elle était heureuse d'avoir une famille unie et nombreuse. Par les temps qui couraient, il lui semblait que jamais elle n'aurait support d'être seule.

« Abby aussi est toute seule. Les mutants l'ont adoptée, ma mère aussi, elle a beaucoup d'amis. Mais cela ne remplacera jamais tout à fait les liens du sang. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez adopté Harry comme s'il était des vôtres, comme nous l'avons fait avec Abby. C'est en ça qu'ils sont susceptibles de très bien se comprendre. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un a fait pour Abby exactement ce qu'elle a fait pour Harry. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Brennan ne brise à nouveau le silence.

« Si nous allions nous coucher ? »

Harry avait fini par se calmer, épuisé. D'un sort informulé, elle l'avait fait léviter et allongé sur son lit. Quand Ron poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, Abby était assise sur le bord du lit d'Harry et lui parlait d'une voix douce et basse.

« Abigael ? » fit il doucement.

La jeune fille se retourna. Ron ressentit l'aura de la jeune femme. De son âge, elle dégageait une maturité, une sagesse même, étonnante. Il la vit embrasser Harry sur le front et s'en aller, aussi doucement que possible.

« Bonne nuit Ron. Et… appelle-moi Abby. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle alla retrouver Brennan. Comme à leur habitude, ils discutèrent un peu de la journée et de celles à venir, avant de s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours suivants passèrent de la même façon. Abby et Harry parlaient beaucoup, et cela commençait à rendre Ginny un peu jalouse. Mais une franche discussion entre la rouquine et la brune volcaniques clarifia la situation.

« Ginny ma belle, je sais que t'es folle de lui. C'est pas mon style de m'intéresser aux copines des amies. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. »

Ginny baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Puis elle releva les yeux, elle souriait.

Abby se sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait nul besoin de s'embrouiller avec sa nouvelle amie.

« Les filles ! Hermione est là ! »

Elles descendirent toutes les deux accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

« Mme Weasley, j'ai une petite question. »

« Oui, Abby ? »

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible…que Brennan et moi, on puisse aller se promener un peu dans Londres.. »

« Je pense pouvoir m'arranger pour que l'on n'ait pas besoin de vous ici cet après-midi… »

« Ok. Merci beaucoup. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, déjà que vous avez accepté de nous laisser partager la même chambre … »

« Oh tu sais, ça m'a un peu dérangé la première nuit, mais au vu des résultats de la potion et du sort sur vous deux… » continua la mère de famille avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais tout de même…Je me doute qu'il doit être difficile de nous faire confiance. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'accomplir cette mission. Mais je l'ai acceptée…Et je me dois donc d'aller jusqu'au bout, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.»

Moly acquiesça en silence, un peu émue par la détermination d'une si jeune femme.

« Et Brennan ? »

« Il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir seule. Et puis, il a encore plus l'habitude que moi, de se battre. Avec Mutant X, il a plusieurs fois risqué sa vie. Mais c'est notre choix n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme vous et l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« Oh tu sais, moi je ne fais pas grand-chose… »

« Détrompez vous. C'est auprès de vous que viennent les membres épuisés par une mission. Sans personne derrière eux, ils n'y aurait pas de combattants. »

A ce moment-là, Brennan entra.

« Elle a raison. Vous savez, à se battre sans cesse, on peut vite sombrer dans la violence pure et simple. »

Une ombre passa simultanément dans les yeux des deux mutants.

_J'avais donc raison. Ils ont beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'on le croyait dans ce genre de guerre._

« Allez, filez vous promener. Mais faîtes quand même attention. »

Jean sweat sans manches pour Brennan, jean bottes et débardeur pour Abby. Chacun portait en bandoulière un sac qui contenait leurs baguettes et leurs armes en plus de leurs affaires.

Jeunes, beaux, et amoureux. Que demander de plus ? Rien sinon tirer de tout ça la force nécessaire à la bataille.

Jean sweat sans manches pour Brennan, Jean bottes et débardeur pour Abby. Chacun portait en bandoulière un sac qui contenait outre leurs affaires, leur baguettes et leurs armes.


	9. vie quotidienne

_Note de Syla : Allez pour le plaisir de tout le monde, un chapitre 7 long !!!!!!!!! Résumé : Entraînement, discussion entre filles et entre mecs. Sont les maîtres mots de ce chapitre. ( wahou les mots que je sors ce soir ) Point de vue personnel aussi. Je n'ajouterais rien de plus, car vais aller au dodo. Et oui Syla est fatiguée – Ben quoi je raconte ma vie ??!! Ben oui faut bien que je justifie ma préface si courte na ! –_

_Alors bonne lecture à tous !! Puis reviewez, reviewez, reviewez, reviewez, reviewez,…. Et reviewez encore. _

_Affaire à suivre…_

Chapitre 7

Abby heurta le sol un peu durement et se leva quasi instantanément. Elle ré-attaqua sans attendre. Brennan évita d'un salto les décharges qu'elle lui envoya. Abby soupira : Ils se connaissaient bien trop. Ils avaient toujours leurs baguettes en main, mais cela ne dura pas.  
Un expelliarmus fit perdre à Abby sa baguette, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle envoya le même sort en informulé tandis que de l'autre main elle continuait à envoyer ses décharges électriques. Son expelliarmus était trop faible pour déstabiliser Brennan, mais étant concentré sur ses acrobaties pour éviter les arcs électriques, il ne retint pas sa baguette.  
Il se recampa sur ses appuis, avant de recommencer ses rafales d'électricité. Il alternait décharges et sorts, et augmentait de plus en plus le rythme, mettant à profit sa facilité de concentration.  
Abby érigea un bouclier puissant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Si elle n'avait pas encore la force et la concentration nécessaire pour envoyer sort et électricité en même temps, elle excellait dans le maintien des boucliers. Elle envoya quelques décharges tout en maintenant son bouclier.  
_Ah tiens, et si j'essayais ça..._  
Toute à sa stratégie, elle remarqua à peine que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient entrés et les regardaient.  
Elle continua à balancer ses décharges, avant de couper net son bouclier. Cela étonna Brennan, mais il resta concentré. Elle encaissa la décharge suivante, mais utilisa ses pouvoirs télékinétiques pour lui renvoyer son stupéfix, si vite qu'il ne put l'éviter totalement, et se retrouva avec une moitié du corps paralysé.  
Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout, aussi mit-il fin à l'entrainement.  
Abby le libéra, avant de s'étirer.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny, étaient bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible pour une fille comme Abby de venir à bout d'un homme comme Brennan.  
La première, Ginny reprit ses esprits, et se mit à applaudir, bientôt accompagnée des trois autres.

« Euh… je suis heureux que vous soyez avec nous, et pas contre nous. » fit Harry.  
« Dans quelques mois, tu seras capable d'en faire autant » fit Abby encore essoufflée.  
« Oui. » renchérit Brennan. « D'ailleurs, pas mal ton idée. Je savais pas si notre télékinésie pouvait marcher sur la magie… »  
« Bon je vais prendre une douche moi» fit Abby.  
Hermione et Ginny l'accompagnèrent, elles avaient des questions à poser à Abby.

« Euh..Brennan, t'as cinq minutes ? »« Oui, si on va boire un grand verre de soda bien frais. » sourit le grand brun.  
Les trois garçons descendirent donc à la cuisine.  
« Mon pauvre Brennan mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » fit Molly en se précipitant.  
« Entrainement. » Il accepta avec reconnaissance le grand verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit, et se resservit avant d'avaler un grand verre de soda.  
« En fait, c'est un peu délicat… » avoua Harry.  
« Mais on voulait profiter du fait que tu sois pa encore notre prof… »  
Brennan se renfonça dans son fauteuil, intrigué.  
« Bougez pas les gars, je vais me doucher vite fait, et je redescends. »  
« Y a les filles ! »  
« Deuxième étage… »

Il tint parole. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour, propre et frais. Il attrapa de nouveau son verre qu'Harry lui avait rerempli.« Je suis tout à vous » fit-il en riant.  
Un étage plus haut, l'ambiance était bien plus détendue.  
« Dis donc…comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble, avec Brennan ? » commença Ginny parlant un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau ?  
« Comment ça ? »

« Ben en fait, Hermione et Ron se tournent autour depuis tant de temps que je me suis dit qu'un coup de main serait le bienvenu.. » fit franchement Ginny.  
« Il faut se jeter à l'eau c'est tout. Mais bon, il faut qu'il y en ait un qui en ait le courage… C'est vrai que Bren' et moi, on s'est connu bien avant de se mettre ensemble. »  
« Et…pour les relations plus… physiques ? » osa Ginny.  
« Ah oui ? Tu en es déjà là avec Harry ? » Répondit Abby, toujours sous la douche.  
La rouquine perdit d'un coup toute sa verve.  
« Non mais… »  
Abby se rendit compte de sa maladresse.  
« Désolée Gin' je voulais juste te taquiner rien de plus. »  
« Pas de soucis. Bon alors ? »  
Abby ne répondit pas.  
« Abby ? »

La mutante sortit de sa douche enveloppée dans une serviette.  
« Ben en fait, on n'a pas encore… »  
« Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble de puis un an et vous n'avez pas fait l'amour ? »  
« Ginny !! » fit Hermione, ayant vu que cela troublait Abby. « Y a des couples qui vivent très bien sans. »  
« Pas de problèmes Mione. En fait il y a de ça, et quand on s'est mis ensemble j'étais encore mineure…du coup si ça s'était su cela aurait pu poser des problèmes pour Bren'. Et puis, il parait que pour les âmes sœurs…»  
« Quoi ? Vous êtes des âmes sœurs ? » coupa Hermione.  
« Ben oui. » fit Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
« Waaah…Evidemment, je comprends mieux… » fit la dévoreuse de grimoire.  
Ginny était complètement larguée, et son regard allait de l'une à l'autre.  
Hermione s'arrêta et lui expliqua.  
« En fait, la première fois pour des âmes sœurs, c'est vraiment un moment unique. Cela leur permet de lier leur magie et cela augmente leur puissance magique. Trop tôt, cela peut-être néfaste. Trop tard, cela peut les tuer. »  
« Vous tuer ? Mais Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que …hem… » La brune jetait des regards insistants à la mutante, pour qu'elle l'aide.  
« Pour faire court, le plaisir trop intense peut tuer des âmes sœurs. »  
« oh ! »  
Elles étaient un peu gênées toutes les trois, mais Abby se sentait acceptée à part entière. Dans le cas contraire, jamais elle n'aurait pu leur en parler.  
« En tout cas » conclut Ginny en riant « le jour J pitié n'oubliez pas le silencio. »  
« Plutôt deux fois qu'une » rit Abby à son tour.  
« Bon, on y va ? »  
« Allez. »

Elles descendirent toutes les trois, et la conversation s'interrompit à leur arrivée.  
Ron et Harry balbutièrent une excuse avant de s'éclipser. Abby alla s'installer près de Brennan sur le sofa, et posa la tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

Ne voulant pas briser un moment de tendresse, Hermione et Ginny filèrent elles aussi.  
« Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? »  
« Oui…Ils sont venus me poser des questions sur les filles…Ron va trouver le courage de se déclarer…et Harry va changer d'avis… »  
« C'est marrant ça…elles ont commencé par me poser des questions sur nous deux avant de bifurquer sur les garçons. »

Brennan se pencha et embrassa doucement son amour.  
Abby s'installa plus confortablement contre lui, et ils restèrent là, enlacés.


	10. chapitre 8

_Note de Syla : Bonsoir tout le monde. D'abord désolée si le chapitre vient tard – pas frapper Atch – mais j'ai mis du temps a bêtalecturiser. :P j'oublais à chaque fois. Alors un peu de shopping, des confessions… Voilà !!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. :)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

Chapitre huit

« Bon allez, les amoureux, debout, on va préparer l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? »

Brennan, à moitié réveillé, balbutia : « on est le 31 ? »

« Non le 30, mais faut qu'on trouve un cadeau, chéri… » fit Abby.

Le regard du jeune homme était tel, qu'Abby et Hermione, qui était entrée comme une tornade dans leur chambre, éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione ressortit aussitôt en riant.

« Allez debout… »

Le jeune homme s'étira et se réinstalla confortablement sur les oreillers. Abby sourit, et fila à la douche.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Brennan était étalé de tout son long sur le lit, le drap à la ceinture. Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, et passa une main sur sa joue, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Quand elle fit mine de s'éloigner , il voulut la rattraper, mais elle se dégagea en riant. Une petite course poursuite s'engagea, à laquelle Abby mit fin en s'engouffrant dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Brennan ouvrit la porte et sortit.

« Abby ! »

Il se trouva nez à nez avec Mme Weasley. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en boxer, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Oups… excusez-moi… »

Molly rit sous cape, amusée de la gêne du jeune homme.

« Pas grave. Et, Brennan ? » ajouta-t-elle quand il allait rentrer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Oui ? »

« Avec mes six fils, j'en ai vu d'autres tu sais. »

Il battit en retraite, pendant que la mère de famille allait retrouver les ados dans la cuisine.

« Abby ? Toi et Brennan, vous pourrez partir avec Ginny ? »

« Pas de problèmes » assura la jeune femme. Elle et Ginny se sourirent par-dessus la table.

Un petit déjeuner, et quelques instants de ménage plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes entrainaient Brennan vers le centre commercial moldu le plus proche.

Brennan sortit du troisième magasin de vêtement pour hommes, dépité. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces deux-là s'entendraient si bien pour faire du shopping.

Un coup, la couleur n'allait pas, la fois d'après la coupe ne conviendrait pas à Harry.

« Grmph »

Derrière lui, les filles papotaient.

« On pourrait prendre au bonne couleur, puis les ensorceler pour qu'ils s'ajustent sur lui ? »

« Ah ouais, pas mal ça ! » acquiesça Ginny.

Il soupira. Avisant un groupe de jeunes qui semblaient s'intéresser aux deux filles, il se leva.

Il prit amicalement Ginny par l'épaule et glissa l'autre bras autour de la taille d'Abby, passant sous sa veste et son t-shirt.

Le garçon qui allait aborder les deux filles s'arrêta en voyant Brennan bouger, puis finit par carrément faire demi-tour. Les deux filles sourirent.

« Bon, on le finit ce marathon shopping ? »

Le regard de Brennan alla de l'une à l'autre, puis il dut se résoudre à les suivre.

Brennan, installé près de la caisse , discutait avec un vendeur, pendant que Ginny et Abby fouillaient dans les rayons.

« Regarde ! »

Abby exhibait un pull noir finement tissé de vert foncé.

« Ca fait très Serpy mais ca sera superbe sur lui… »

« Regarde ! Celui là serait superbe sur ton homme… » Ginny exhibait un modèle semblable, sans manches, noir aussi, qui était entrelacé de fils chocolat.

« On prend les deux. Ca sera son cadeau pour nous avoir supporté ! » fit Abby avec un clin d'œil.

Sans attendre Ginny elle fit demi-tour. La jeune Weasley sourit, et la regarda rejoindre Brennan, attendrie.

Pourrait-elle un jour retrouver semblable entente avec Harry ? Elle avait été forcée d'accepter qu'ils se séparent à cause de Face-de-Serpent, mais elle était contre ça.

_Abby et Brennan se battent tous les deux. Ensemble, ils sont plus forts. Pourquoi cela ne serait pas pareil pour nous ?_

Elle soupira et alla la rejoindre. Abby se retourna et vit l'ombre sur le visage de la rouquine.

Elle fit la moue et paya, avant de donner les deux sacs à Brennan avec un coup d'œil significatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? » fit-elle en prenant sa cadette par l'épaule.

« Rien, rien… »

Mais l'hésitation n'avait pas échappé à l'Américaine.

« Pas de ça avec moi miss. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais… »

La sollicitude d'Abby finit par faire craquer Ginny. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« En fait… c'est Harry…Il a voulu qu'on se sépare…pour me protéger…Mais je l'aime… »

« Il t'aime aussi, j'en suis sure. »

Le désespoir de son amie lui serrait le cœur. Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par avouer :

« Ginny…il faut que je t'avoue un truc…à vrai dire… »

Ginny ne pleurait plus, elle la regardait même avec attention.

« C'est un peu le but de ma venue. Quand Dumbledore est venu me trouver à la base, il souhaitait que nous vous aidions à vous organiser en sous-main…comme les mutants l'ont fait aux Etats-Unis. Mais… Quand il a connu Brennan et qu'il nous a vu ensemble, il nous a demandé autre chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« De faire en sorte qu'Harry croit au pouvoir de l'amour… » La voix grave de Brennan avait terminé la phrase d'Abby.

Ginny soupira.

« D'accord… »

« Mais tu dois garder ça pour toi… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Bon alors, c'est par où le chemin de Traverse ? »


	11. Préparatifs et incompréhension

Chapitre 9

_Note de Zoubi : Bon, la béta officielle n'étant apparemment pas dispo, c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Que dire de ce chapitre ? Comme les autres, il finit trop tôt ! Au programme, lèche-vitrines, prise de tête, et on en apprend un peu plus sur Abby et Brennan. Trop peu cependant ! Alors allez-y dans les reviews, qu'elle nous mette la suite vite :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

« Bon alors on attend quoi pour rentrer ? »

« Attends, il faut réduire tout ça ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Ginny sourit et tous les paquets tinrent soudain entièrement dans la main de Brennan, qui glissa les miniatures dans la poche de son jean.

Ils entrèrent et Ginny les laissa, sachant qu'ils voudraient probablement passer un moment tout seuls.

« Aaah ! » Abby se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Ca faisait longtemps… »

Brennan se mit soudain à rire.

« Moi, la dernière fois que j'ai été faire du shopping, c'était avec Ron et Jesse. Et en fait… »

Abby, soudain interessée, leva les yeux.

« En fait quoi ? »

« On suivait les filles… » finit par avouer le brun.

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Bon allez viens, on va aller préparer le diner, ça permettra à Molly de se reposer un peu. »

« Chéri !! Y a un barbecue dans le jardin. »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Ok, ce soir c'est hamburgers façon Mulwray. »

« Yeaaah ! Salade ! Attends, je vais voir Molly…»

Elle grimpa les escaliers et redescendit en trombe deux minutes plus tard.

« C'est bon, il y a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et on peut utiliser le barbecue. »

« Ca y est c'est prêt il n'y a plus qu'à mettre les steaks… »souffla-t-il dans le cou d'Abby en revenant.

Elle se retourna, le couteau levé.

« Tatata ! Laissez moi travailler Monsieur Mulwray, ou je me fache. »

Faussement apeuré, il recula, les mains levées.

Elle termina de couper consciencieusement ses tomates et alla se laver les mains avant d'aller avertir Molly qu'ils pourraient diner dès qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle entra dans la cuisine : ils avaient réellement tout fait.

« Ron ! Harry ! Vous pouvez venir mettre la table ? »

Le rouquin et le brun descendirent. Il avaient à peine atteint la cuisine que Brennan et Abby s'engouffraient dans la chambre des filles.

« Vous avez tout trouvé ? »

Abby leva le pouce avec un air victorieux.

« C'est bon. On a tout trouvé.»

« Tu sais parfois je t'envie. »

Elles étaient dans la chambre de Ginny, et la benjamine des trois avait interrompu la conversation pour lâcher cette phrase.

Abby fronça un sourcil.

« Ben, tu es complètement considérée comme une adulte, toi. Même Hermione… »

« C'est juste que je sais des choses que les adultes ne savent pas ici. En plus, Brennan est plus âgé que moi. Donc quand nous sommes ensemble, ta mère doit avoir des scrupules à me traiter différemment de lui. »

Abby avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que Ginny se sente lésée. Elle se renfermait, redevenait instinctivement aggressive.

« Désolée Gin', je n'y suis pour rien moi… »

« Je sais bien. Mais quand même… »

Là, Abby perdit le contrôle.

« Bon sang Gin'. Je pensais que tu commençais à me connaître ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça c'est même pas la peine je peux repartir d'où je viens ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant, percutant presque Brennan dans sa hâte.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la connaissait suffisamment pour la laisser tranquille quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Hermione ? »

Il lança un œil incrédule à la brunette. Hermione lui expliqua en peu de mot la situation. Brennan jeta un œil à Ginny, qui affichait une moue mi-incompréhensive, mi désolée.

« Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, vous pouvez pas comprendre… mais là mieux vaut la laisser tranquille, car telle que je la connais elle doit déjà s'en vouloir.»

Abby avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre du deuxième étage qu'elle avait nettoyée lors de sa discussion avec Harry. Elle l'avait réaménagée en salle d'entrainement, et se défoulait à présent sur un punching ball.

« Abby ? Ca va ? »

Elle s'interrompit, et grommela un oui.

Harry s'approcha et se glissa derrière le sac de sable pour le maintenir. Il ne posa pas de questions.

« Désolé Harry…Mais tu ferais mieux de sortir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dehors ! »

Harry sortit. Brennan avait eu raison : elle s'en voulait déjà. Et elle avait besoin d'exorciser ces remords.

Elle jeta un silencieux machinal sur la pièce et elle-même avant de décharger ses batteries.

Son cri, bien qu'étouffé par son sort, n'échappa pas à Brennan.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, là j'y vais. Vous bougez pas.» Elles lui emboitèrent néanmoins le pas.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva un Harry inquiet l'oreille collée contre la porte.

« Bouge. »

Il entrouvrit la porte. La luminosité et la densité des éclairs étaient tellement fortes qu'il dut la refermer aussitôt pour protéger les autres.

Une seconde plus tard, tout était fini. Plus aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte.

Il entra.

Par là porte entrouverte, les autres entendirent Abby.

« Désolée. » Elle s'effondra, endormie.

« Grmph »

Brennan grogna et la souleva. Il la déposa doucement sur leur lit avant de s'asseoir et de faire glisser la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

« Bon tu nous expliques maintenant ? »

La voix douce d'Hermione se fit entendre. Il leur fit signe d'entrer. Ginny et Hermione entrèrent et s'assirent d'un côté et d'autre de Abby, avant de prendre ses mains dans les leurs.

« A ce jour, moi et Abby on est les seuls mutants sorciers que je connaisse. ET c'est loin d'être facile à vivre. Pour les sorciers, on est des mutants, donc des monstres de foire. Et pour beaucoup de mutants, le fait qu'on soit sorciers font qu'ils ne nous considère pas comme des leurs. Et franchement c'est pas super facile à vivre…C'est vrai que les mutants, on est tous différents, mais y a qu'à Mutant X qu'ils ont réellement accepté sans broncher que je sois un sorcier.»

Abby remua un peu dans son sommeil, et il leur fit signe de sortir.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre des filles, il se remit à parler.

« Abby n'a jamais réellement eu d'amis de son âge…Je cherche pas à l'excuser, mais je veux que vous compreniez. Et en arrivant ici, elle savait pas trop si avouer notre double condition ou pas. Et Minerva en nous demandant une démonstration ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Et je suppose que ce que tu as pu lui dire a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Merde… »

« C'est pas grave Gin. En plus le changement l'a stressée, bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer. C'est elle qui a la tâche la plus dure. Convaincre Harry. Moi, je suis le soutien logistique. » fit-il en riant.

« Un peu comme nous avec Harry…sauf que toi tu as à la fois notre rôle et celui de Gin'. » souffla Hermione .

Il acquiesça.

« Allez, au lit les jeunes ! Demain sera une longue journée. »


	12. Happy Birthday Harry

_Note de Syla : Et un chapitre onze !! Un !! Résumé… Résumé : On fête un événement !! Vous, vous doutiez lequel !! Ben je préfère vous laisser lire ;)_

_Sinon rien d'autre à ajouter, je trouve que c'est un chapitre bien mené. Oui j'ai le droit de donner mon opinion, d'abord. Parce que c'est ma préface à moi, que j'écris comme je veux ! Na !_

_Sinon bonne lecture !! Puis surtout n'oubliez pas reviewer ! Comme ça l'auteure écrira une suite, pas de review pas de suite. Ca marche comme le troc… :P_

_Ah j'allais oublié comme d'hab 'y a rien qui lui appartient et le blabla habituel. Oui je sais me répète mais bon… Pô rave vaut mieux deux fois qu'une. ;)_

**Chapitre 10**

Harry rêvait bien tranquillement à une délicieuse rousse quand il prit un poids en plein sur l'estomac. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Ron venait de lui sauter dessus.« Bon anniversaire Harry !! »  
« Ron ? » La voix ensommeillée et l'esprit embrumé, il tentait de comprendre. Ah oui ! C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
Il s'assit dans son lit et tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes. Ron retrouva un visage aux contours non flous.  
« Tu fais chier je faisais un beau rêve ! »  
« Pas à ma sœur j'espère ! » fit le roux, plus pour le taquiner qu'autre chose.  
« Euh… »  
« Bon allez dépêche toi d'aller t'habiller il est presque dix heures ! »  
« D'accord… »  
Sans plus chercher à comprendre, Harry attrapa la tenue posée près de son lit, et alla d'un pas encore mal assuré dans la salle de bain.  
Il y était à peine rentré quand une cavalcade inaudible pour lui retentit dans les escaliers.  
Tous les jeunes descendirent.

« Désolée de m'être donnée en spectacle hier… » glissa au passage Abby à Hermione et Ginny, puis elle alla s'installer comme si de rien n'était auprès de Brennan.  
D'un sort, Abby fit venir les couverts et mit la table du petit déjeuner, pendant qu'Hermione attirait à elle les cartes déposées par hibou depuis le début de la matinée. Molly surveillait les œufs au bacon. Bientôt tout fut près. Il ne manquait plus que le roi de la journée.  
« Les invités arriveront en début de soirée. Il faudra tout préparer et occuper Harry, les enfants. » rappela machinalement Molly.  
« Mais oui maman. » Ginny s'interrompit : des pas dans l'escalier annonçaient l'arrivée de Harry.  
« Bon Anniversaire !! » lui souhaitèrent-ils tous en chœur.  
« Merci » fit Harry avec un petit sourire. Même sept ans après, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il y ait des gens qui lui souhaitent son anniversaire.  
« Harry chéri, tu préfères ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant où ce soir ? Arthur, Rémus et Tonks devraient être là… »  
« Oh ! Et bien ce soir ! » fit rapidement le brun avant de se mettre à table.  
Outre les Weasley, il considérait Rémus comme sa seule famille, depuis le décès de Sirius.  
Il voulait donc que celui-ci soit là, pour la fête de sa majorité.

La journée s'écoula quasi normalement. Mais à l'approche de la fin de l'après-midi, il remarqua que tous avaient une tendance à disparaitre brusquement, et à chuchoter derrière son dos.  
_- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?  
- Ne la rejette pas Harry…Elle est ta force. La force que tu tires de son amour contrebalance largement tout le reste.  
- Je ne veux pas la perdre bon sang !  
- Harry, réfléchis deux minutes… La famille fait partie de l'ordre, elle est autant en danger avec que sans toi. Et puis crois tu qu'elle acceptera de rester en arrière ?  
Harry avait du le reconnaitre.  
- Non.  
- Bon voilà une chose de faite. Maintenant j'ai une autre question à te poser…Comptes-tu revenir à Poudlard ?  
- Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
- C'est mon rôle Harry…Chacun a le sien.  
- A la base, je ne voulais pas. Mais je suis trop inexpérimenté pour trouver les Horcruxes sans recherches…Et la bibliothèque de Poudlard et une des plus fournies que je connaisse.  
- On pourra t'aider… Harry…cette guerre est importante pour le monde sorcier, mais je ne veux pas que tu y perdes ta personnalité.  
Soupir dépité du principal intéressé.  
- Hermione m'a parlé de l'AD…Serais-tu d'accord pour la reformer ? Mais… il te faudra garder seulement les gens réellement motivés…les autres ne seront que des boulets…Attends…tout le monde a le droit d'apprendre à se défendre. Par contre, l'AD sera probablement amenée à avoir un rôle important._

« Harry ? »  
Le brun, sorti de ses souvenirs de sa discussion avec Abby, tourna la tête vers Ron, un peu hébété.  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu viens ? Tout le monde t'attend… »  
En descendant les escaliers, il entendit quelques _Chuuut_ lancés tout bas. Cela le fit sourire. Il entra dans la cuisine, et eut le souffle coupé.  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry !! » Une grande banderole était accroché à la porte magiquement transformée en porte-fenêtre, et trente personne au moins le regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient tous là.  
Le professeur MacGonnagall, Fol Œil, les Weasley au grand complet…Percy ? Mais que diable faisait-il là ?

« Harry… » _Quand on parle du loup…._  
« Bonsoir Percy » Le jeune homme ne se trompa pas sur ton ampoulé d'Harry.  
« je voulais juste te dire quelques mots, et ensuite je m'en irai…Je ne veux pas gâcher la fête. » Il jeta un œil à une superbe jeune femme que Harry reocnnut comme étant Pénélope Deauclaire, puis continua.  
« Je voulais juste m'excuser… pour avoir été un parfait imbécile… Pour le bien de tous, les règles se doivent parfois d'être transgressées.»  
Pas très loin, Abby observait le jeune Weasley. Elle avait eu quelques échos, et ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle jeta un œil à Brennan, et sans que cela ne voie, tous deux dirigèrent leurs ondes psyoniques sur Percy. Leurs pouvoirs psyoniques avaient beau être très faibles, il n'en pouvaient pas moins saisir le sentiment général d'une personne.  
Un instant de plus, ils se sourirent, rassurés.  
Harry hésita. A défaut d'un ami, Perçy pouvait être un allié.  
Il lui tendit la main, que Percy serra, étonné, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.  
Tous les Weasley poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement.  
« Bon anniversaire Harry ! »  
Harry se retourna.  
« Neville ! Comment ça va ? »  
« Bien bien. Et toi, content d'avoir enfin quitté tes Moldus ?»  
« Et comment ! »  
« Regarde , je ne suis pas venus tout seul ! »

Harry salua Mrs Londubat et suivit le regard de Neville. Il eut soudain un grand sourire. Tous les anciens de l'AD ou presque étaient là. Seamus et Dean, les deux inséparables, Lavande et Parvati, Padma, la moitié de son année Gryffondor. Il avisa soudain une petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs.  
« Oh Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? »  
La blonde l'embrassa avec son air continuellement dans la lune.  
« On a eu raison… »  
« Oui...Avec eux tous, il arrivera. Il faut qu'il garde confiance en eux. »  
Un peu à l'écart, Abby et Brennan discutaient. Ils furent soudain interpellés par Harry.  
« Abby, Brennan, venez qu'on vous présente ! »  
Le couple les rejoignit avec un sourire.  
« Hey ! Vous tous ! Voici Abby, qui va être en septième année, comme nous. A Gryffondor j'espère ! » fit-il sous les rires.  
« Et Brennan, qu'il faudra appeler Monsieur Mulwray » fit-il en insistant sur le Monsieur, « car il sera l'un de nos professeurs. »  
Les exclamations fusèrent.  
« cool ! »  
« Alors Poudlard réouvre ! »  
« Super ! »

Le professeur de Métamorphoses eut un sourire dissimulé. Elle voyait à leur réaction qu'elle avait bien fait de se battre pour ça. Pour eux. Bien que plus expérimentée, elle se savait moins résistante. Mais cette jeune génération reprendrait le flambeau, elle en était désormais sure. Dumbledore lui avait demandé dans une lettre de faire confiance au jeune couple américain. A voir comment elle avait remis Harry sur pieds, Abby serait d'une grand aide à cette petite troupe.  
Harry finit par quitter ses amis pour saluer le reste des personnes présentes.  
« Arry ! je suis contente de te voir ! » Fleur l'embrassa sur les deux joues, et Bill se contenta d'une virile poignée de mains.  
Molly vint lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Abby, pas très loin, lui lança un Sonorus discrètement.  
« Allo ! Allo !Oulah ! » Il fut surpris lui-même par le volume de sa voix.  
« Mes amis ! Le repas est prêt ! A table tout le monde ! »  
D'un même mouvement, Abby et Brennan ouvrirent la porte-fenêtre.  
Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue, et Harry se releva au moment du gâteau.  
« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! » se mirent à scander tous les jeunes.  
Brennan fit léviter d'une main la pile et de cadeaux et l'amena devant Harry, pendant qu'Abby débarassait d'un sort la table devant lui.  
Petits et gros cadeaux, plaisanteries et cadeaux plus utiles, Harry fut gâté. Plus que la valeur réelle de tous ces cadeaux, c'était le fait que tant de monde ait pensé à lui qui le touchait particulièrement.  
« Un discours » lui souffla tout bas Ginny.  
« Abby, tu peux ? » fit Harry en montrant sa gorge.  
« Bien sûr. » Et un Sonorus bien placé, un !

« Bon, et bien, il parait que je dois faire un discours… Déjà, je voudrais remercier Molly et toutes ses petites abeilles pour avoir tout préparé pour cette surprise. Ensuite, merci à tous d'être venus. La majorité est un évènement important, que ce soit pour un sorcier ou un Moldu, c'est un évènement que l'on fête généralement en famille. Malheureusement, mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde… Mais j'ai trouvé en Arthur et Molly Weasley des parents plus qu'adoptifs. »  
Il avait commencé en hésitant mais peu à peu sa voix se stabilisait et prenait de l'assurance.  
« Il est fait pour être un leader… » souffla Abby à Brennan.  
Le brun ne répondit pas, mais son sourire en disait long.  
« C'est chez eux, que j'ai pu retrouver l'atmosphère d'une vraie famille…J'y suis considéré comme l'un des leurs. Sans restriction. Et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier. » Il marqua une pause, et Molly s'essuya discrètement les yeux.  
« Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais désespéré. Depuis l'âge de onze ans, on me dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort. » A l'énoncé de ce nom, seuls Neville, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne bougèrent pas, tout comme Abby et Brennan. Les autres tressaillirent, mais Harry continua.  
« L'homme qui m'avait plus ou moins tout expliqué sur cette quête, celui qui m'a guidé, mon mentor en quelque sorte, est mort, me laissant désemparé, et seul face à cette tâche. Du moins c'est ainsi que je le voyais. Et puis, je suis arrivé ici. J'y ai retrouvé mes plus proches amis, … et …Il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui a une place à part dans mon cœur. » fit-il en regardant la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Il reporta son attention sur la tablée, toujours suspendue à ses lèvres.  
« Pour la protéger, j'ai refusé de faire confiance à notre amour. Je n'avais pas encore changé d'avis il y a seulement quelques jours. Mais deux personnes m'ont fait réfléchir. Grâce à eux, j'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force. Ils sont puissants tous les deux, mais ensemble ils sont encore plus forts. A deux, on a confiance. Abby, Brennan… » Il les désigna d'une main.  
« Souviens toi du pouvoir de l'amour , se plaisait à me répéter le professeur Dumbledore. C'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a sauvé une première fois, et j'espère que notre amour et votre soutien nous permettrons à tous de passer cette année difficile sans encombres. Nous ne serons peut-être pas tous là pour fêter mes dix-huit ans, moi le premier. Mais il faut y croire, pour que les morts probables ne le soient pas en vain, et assurent la paix des générations futures. L'amour, qu'il soit filial, fraternel, amical, ou passionnel, constitue bien souvent le ciment entre les êtres. Alors… pour mes dix-sept ans, pour cette année qui s'annonce, pour que les enfants de nos futur mariés vivent débarrassés de la menace. A l'amour !»  
« A l'amour ! » reprirent tous les invités.  
« Pour Harry Hip Hip Hip…. » firent Fred et Georges.  
« Hourra!!! » reprirent tous les convives.

C'est un Harry comblé, éreinté et heureux, qui alla se coucher ce soir-là. Hermione, Ginny et Abby restèrent en bas quelques minutes pour ranger à coup de sorts le jardin et la cuisine.  
« Mon dieu que je suis heureuse d'être une sorcière ! » fit Hermione en voyant l'état des lieux.  
« Récurvite ! » fit Abby avec un geste de la main.  
D'un coup, le sol du jardin était propre, les déchets disparus, et la vaisselle sale empilée dans un coin de la table.  
« Waaaa ! Comment tu fais ? »  
« La magie sans baguette, c'est ma mutation qui m'aide à la contrôler. La puissance c'est une question d'entrainement. Pas seulement magique. Physique aussi. Parce que plus ton corps sera en forme, plus ta magie l'est. Mais on en reparlera demain si vous voulez bien. »  
Les deux filles, la tête pleine de questions allèrent se coucher, pendant qu'Abby allait se glisser dans les bras d'un beau brun musclé qui dormait déjà.

_NDA : j'espère que ça vouos a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...même deux ou trois ots font toujours plaisir aux auteurs._

_A plus! _


	13. plans

_Hop ! Désolée, je sais que j'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal, avec un partiel à passer et quelques sushis d'ordre privé._

_Donc j'espère que vous m'avez pas oublié, et je souhaite une bonne lecture, en espéran que ce chapitre vous plaise._

_Bizouxx_

_Atch'_

* * *

Abby et Brennan, face à face, méditaient. Un petit coup frappé à leur porte les interrompit. 

« Oui ? »

Un à un, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se glissèrent dans leur chambre.

« Bonjour ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre devant leur lit où le couple était toujours assis, gênés.

Harry finit par se lancer.

« En fait, les filles nous ont raconté ce qu'Abby leur a dit, le soir de mon anniversaire… »

« … »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous entrainer, nous aussi ? »

Ils se sourirent et acquiescèrent.

« Moi, je serai bientôt votre professeur mais vous les filles, vous sentez-vous prêtes à obéir à Abby ? C'est l'une de vos amies, et elle peut être très dure parfois. Si vous ne le voulez pas…»

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, puis opinèrent du bonnet.

« Bon vous les filles, vous travaillerez beaucoup sur la souplesse et les réflexes. Les garçons, on verra plus pour la force brute. »

Abby acquiesça pour signifier sa compréhension.

« Mais ensemble on travaillera l'endurance et le judo, pour la manière d'utiliser la force et la vitesse de l'adversaire contre lui. Tout ça parce qu'un adversaire peut toujours vous déposséder de votre baguette, et que savoir se défendre à mains nues peut vous sauver la vie. Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?»

Hochements de tête.

« On fera deux à trois heures par jour. »

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est d'accord, petit déjeuner ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bonjour mes chéris ! »

« Bonjour ! Ah, Madame Weasley, C'est quand le mariage ? »

« Le 13 Abby. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ben, pour qu'on débarrasse le plancher ce jour-là. »

Molly ne répondit pas, mais elle eut un petit sourire.

Ils déjeunaient avec appétit quand un hibou cendré vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Abby.

« Ah tiens, c'est le hibou de Bill » remarqua Ron.

Elle détacha le parchemin, mais le hibou ne bougea pas.

« Tiens, il attend une réponse… »

_Accio plume et Miamhibou._

Elle émietta un peu de nourriture, prit la plume et ouvrit le parchemin. Brennan vint lire par-dessus son épaule tandis que le hibou se restaurait.

_Abby, Brennan,  
Vous êtes cordialement invités à assister à notre le mariage, qui aura lieu le 13 Aout au 12 Square Grimmault.  
Bill, Fleur._

_Bill, Fleur,  
Merci de votre invitation. Nous serons là. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous si vous avez besoin.  
Abby, Brennan_

Elle rattacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou et releva les yeux.

« Molly, je crois que la question ne se pose plus. »

Ils terminèrent leurs petits-déjeuners, les garçons parlaient Quidditch et les filles chiffons.

« Abby, il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous faire des essayages pour te trouver une robe. »

« On verra ça avec Fleur chérie, » coupa Molly. « De toute manière, elle et Bill ne vont pas tarder à venir ici. Puisque Harry a gentiment prêté sa maison, il faut tout préparer. Il va aussi falloir reconsolider les protections de la maison. Mais ça les membres de l'Ordre nous aideront à le faire. »

Abby regarda Brennan.

« Euh...Molly ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose contre les moyens de protection moldus ? »

« Mais…ils ne peuvent fonctionner ici… »

« Si, si…en les ayant un peu…modifiés. Si vous voulez, on peut demander à nos amis de Mutant X de venir faire une installation spéciale ici…On en a fait plusieurs aux Etats-Unis…»

« J'en parlerai à Arthur…Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour venir ? »

« Ca dépend. S'ils viennent à quatre, une seconde, le temps que j'aille les chercher avec Brennan… »

« Non mais ca va pas ! Un double transplanage d'escorte international ? C'est impossible. »

« Si…On l'a déjà fait. »

Elle regarda Brennan, et une même ombre passa dans leurs regards.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Salut les jeunes ! »

« Bill ! » Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère ainé. Il les salua tous, faisant une bise à Abby et serrant la main de Brennan.

« Bon les filles, vous voulez bien passer l'après-midi avec moi ? » demanda Fleur, après avoir elle aussi salué tout le monde. »On va finir les essayages et trouver une robe pour Abigaël. »

Brennan ne put retenir un sourire. Il savait qu'Abby avait horreur des robes.

« Juste une question, les robes, on ne les garde que pendant la cérémonie ? » fit Abby en catimini à Ginny.

« Oui, je crois, et puis pour le début du bal…Après on a d autres tenues… » souffla Ginny en réponse.

« Abby, tu veux bien partie de mes demoiselles d'honneur ? »

Abby ouvrit grand les yeux. « Fleur, on se connaît à peine… »

La demi-Vélane eut un petit sourire.

« Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, et on va être amenées à se croiser souvent … »

« Et bien… d'accord, j'accepte. »

« Yes ! » Hermione et Ginny s'exclamèrent en chœur.

« Bren ? T'y couperas pas, tu sais …Il lui faut un cavalier. Et je m'en voudrais de vous séparer…les deux âmes sœurs… »

Brennan fit la grimace avant de se retourner.

« Ok, mais… comment tu sais ? »

Bill désigna sa cicatrice, visible sans le défigurer trop.

« J'ai été mordu par un loup-garou en juin…Et même s'il n'était pas transformé, ça m'a donné quelques caractéristiques…comme une instinct surdéveloppé. »

« Et puis, c'est de bon augure d'avoir des âmes sœurs à notre mariage, pas vrai chéri ? »

Les deux amoureux sourirent.

« Bon allez, finissez de déjeuner… On vous laisse tranquille jusqu'à midi.»


	14. Chapter 14

_Recoucou à tout le monde… enfin, si monde il y a … _

_J'avais écrit quasiment dix pages, mais rien ne me plaisait. Par conséquent, quelques jours d'ellipse temporelle, on se retrouve après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, pendant la fête._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Le chapitre est très court, je m'en excuse …_

« Regarde Abby et Brennan… » chuchota Ginny à Hermione. Toutes les deux revenaient de la salle de bain, quand Ginny avait aperçu le couple enlacé en sortant de la maison.

Elles les regardaient discrètement, presque envieuses, quand elles furent rejointes par Ron et Harry.

Abby frissonna. Peu à peu, elle perdait pied avec la réalité.

« Attend, Bren', … » souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'interrompit, mais la garda serrée contre lui.

« Pas ici… »

Autour d'eux, la fête commençait à s'essouffler. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et cela faisait presque dix-huit heures qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Tout ça à cause d'un regard. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangés quand Abby était sortie de la pièce où se changeaient les demoiselles d'honneur. Comme si une seconde avait suffi pour supprimer tout ce qui les avait jusque là retenu d'avoir une relation plus physique.

Elle l'entraina vers la maison, apercevant vaguement leurs amis qui les observaient, souriants. Elle se laissa embrasser, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la tendresse dont il faisait preuve.

« Allez, ca tourne à l'indiscrétion… » Hermione les entraina à nouveau vers la piste de danse.

Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, dont il referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils gardaient encore suffisamment de lucidité pour jeter un silencio, complices.

Doucement, il la déposa sur le lit. Tendrement, il lui ôta sa robe, embrassant et caressant chaque centimètre de peau ainsi dénudée. Elle, au départ hésitante, trouvait instinctivement les gestes qui le troublaient et le comblaient à la fois.

La température montait, et la pièce s'emplissait de leurs soupirs. Elle se mordit la lèvre, savourant les frissons que faisaient naître en elle son amant.

Elle se cambra contre lui, l'attirant encore plus près. Attentif à sa compagne, il guettait la moindre tension. Elle, confiante, se donnait totalement, s'offrant au désir de son compagnon.

Il s'immobilisa un instant, et lui sourit. Tendrement, il dégagea son visage des mèches éparpillées, avant qu'elle ne l'attire à elle.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle l'accueillit en elle avec un soupir.

Il commença à se mouvoir, et leurs corps enlacés dansèrent l'éternel ballet des amants, jusqu'à atteindre l'extase. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit les éclairs qui les entouraient. Le plaisir les emporta loin, c'est en regardant mourir les derniers éclairs issus de leur passion, qu'ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits.

« je t'aime » souffla-t-elle à son tour, en se soulevant pour l'embrasser. Toujours appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il lui sourit, avant de rouler sur le côté. Il l'attira contre elle, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, d'un sommeil apaisé.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione montaient se coucher.

« Gin'…Est-ce que ça te gênerait si… je dormais avec Ron… ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

La rouquine sourit.

« Non… et puis je voulais te demander la même chose », avoua-t-elle.

Les deux couples passaient devant la chambre d'Abby et Brennan, quand Hermione s'arreta. Surpris, Ron lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle lui désigna la porte de la chambre. Pas un son ne filtrait, mais des éclats de lumière étaient visibles. Tous les quatre restèrent là, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne ses esprits et ne les entraine à l'étage supérieur.


	15. Après

_**Rebonjour c'est encore moi. Syla est au lit...hé oui y en a qui bossent demain...Du coup, c'est moi qui m'y colle. j'aurais bien voulu qu'on me dise ce qui n'allait pas dans ma fic, puisqu'il y a de moins en moins de lectures et de reviews, mais bon...tant pis. Comme on m'a dit hier, si tu écris c'est d'abord pour toi...C'est vrai, même si j'adore review commentaires, idées, pistes pour la suite, et autres...**_

_**Donc, puisque vous êtes là, je vais pas vous polluer un peu plus : Bonne Lecture!**_

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit. Brennan dormait, les bras passés autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur. Elle se dégagea doucement, et descendit, pieds nus, après avoir enfilé un pantalon et un débardeur. La porte-fenêtre était toujours là, aussi se versa-t-elle une tasse de café, qu'elle alla boire sur la terrasse. Elle s'installa dans une chaise longue.

_**Flash back**_

Dans la pièce, l'angoisse montait. Fleur récitait ses vœux, Gabrielle vérifiait la tenue de sa sœur, Ginny et Hermione se demandaient si elles plairaient à leurs cavaliers respectifs. Abby avait un nœud à l'estomac.

« Les filles, vous êtes prêtes? »

Les deux brunes, la rousse et la blonde hochèrent la tête. Après une dernière vérification par Mme Weasley, les demoiselles d'honneur descendirent l'escalier, lentement, dans un silence religieux. Ils avaient vu les choses en grand. Le jardin, magiquement agrandi, contenait à peu près deux cent personnes.

Quand elles parurent toutes les quatre sur le perron, le silence se fit. Leurs cavaliers, debout près de Bill, se tournèrent, et ouvrirent des yeux ébahis. Leurs robes étaient à la fois semblables et diffèrentes. La couleur et les ajustements mettaient en valeur chacune des quatre jeunes filles, si bien que Bill dut leur faire reprendre leurs esprits par un léger coup de coude. Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique commença doucement, et l'apparition de Fleur fit taire tout le monde. Elle était éblouissante. La robe en elle-même était superbe, mais la joie qui transparaissait sur son visage, son attitude, tout faisait d'elle une apparition presque divine. Ses demoiselles d'honneur se placèrent devant et derrière elle, et elle remonta lentement les rangées d'invités, au bras de son père, pour aller rejoindre Bill.

Une fois Fleur au pied de l'autel, Abby, Hermione, Ginny, et Gabrielle, vinrent se placer du côté de Fleur, face à leurs cavaliers respectifs. Et la cérémonie commença. Au moment où Fleur récitait ses vœux, Abby releva la tête et croisa un instant le regard de Brennan. Cet infime contact visuel lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

**_Fin flash back._**

Abby, le nez dans sa tasse de café, sourit. Machinalement, elle lança deux sorts ménagers qui rendirent au jardin pas totalement rangé son apparence d'avant la fête. Aussi puissante soit-elle, elle était à peine réveillée, et donc ne maitrisait pas encore totalement son flux magique. Elle s'amusa à lança deux autres sorts, puis finit sa tasse de café, pendant que la vaisselle restante se faisait seule dans la cuisine. Elle soupira, et finit par se rendormir, bercée par les chants des oiseaux.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sourit en voyant la tignasse rousse devant ses yeux. Ginny et lui n'avaient fait que discuter et dormir, et bien que la nuit ait été courte et la journée de la veille épuisante, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il finit par se dégager des bras qui encerclaient son torse et attrapa un sweat et un pantalon. Un observateur extérieur aurait été frappé par le garçon. Alors que quelques semaines auparavant il paraissait frêle et déprimé, il arborait désormais une musculature naissante, qui, bien qu'elle soit loin de celle de Brennan ou de Bill, changeait complètement son attitude et le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

Il descendit l'escalier, et fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Il entra en regardant partout, et vit la vaisselle.

_Molly est déjà levée ?_

Pourtant, nulle trace de la mère de famille. Harry savait qu elle avait rangé une grande partie de la maison avant de se coucher, aussi cela l'étonnait. Le courant d'air frais attira son attention vers la fenetre, où il retrouva Abby endormie. Souriant, il agita sa baguette et fit venir une couverture. Au moment où il la faisait léviter vers la jeune femme, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut ! »

« Salut. »

« Ca va ? »

« Bien. Et toi? »

« Impeccable. »

Elle se leva et d'un geste, renvoya sa tasse de café.

« Comment tu fais… ? »

« En fait, l'habitude acquise pour ces sorts mineurs permet de se concentrer sur des choses de plus grandes envergures. »

« Ah oui, c'est pas bête… »

« D'ailleurs, tu as vu, tu maitrises l'Accio en informulé, et le sort de Lévitation sans baguette. C'est déjà pas mal…»

« Oui, mais tu… »

« C'est diffèrent Harry. » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prononça une formule.

Deux tasses de café se posèrent doucement devant eux quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ce sont mes gênes qui me permettent de faire ça. C'est à l'aide d'une baguette que le sorcier moyen canalise sa magie, et c'est par ses mains que le mutant matériel canalise ses pouvoirs. La mixité de ces deux pouvoirs fait que chacun d'eux influe sur l'autre. Un mutant est plus fort et plus résistant qu'un humain normal, donc cela accroit ma puissance globale. Tua s toi aussi une puissance phénoménale en toi, mais tu n'en exprimes pas la totalité. Je vais te donner un exemple, est-ce que tu as été à l'école moldue avant d'aller à Poudlard ?»

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Tu as dû étudier le corps humain. Et bien, on dit que nous n'utilisons que 20 de notre capacité respiratoire, parce qu'on respire par le torse au lieu de respirer par le ventre, comme les bébés…Il faut juste apprendre à réutiliser cette capacité. »

« C'est quand même de la chance… »

« Pas forcément, parce que la structure génétique de certains mutants est très instable, et sans Adam, je serais peut-être morte, à cause de la multitude de mutations que je porte en moi. »

« Je comprends… enfin, je crois. »

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans la contemplation de l'aube.

« C'est étrange, quand tout est si calme, on ne dirait pas que nous sommes en guerre… »

« C'est vrai… »

Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, pendant deux bonnes heures. Enfin, Abby tenta de pousser Harry à parler, à extérioriser sa position, vis-à-vis de cette guerre. Elle lui parla d'elle lorsqu'il le demanda.

« Harry…As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu ferais après la guerre ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Harry ? »

Soupir.

« En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais une fois que j'aurais accompli ce que l'on attendait de moi. Et ça encore plus depuis la mort de Dumbledore…»

A ce moment là, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de deux hiboux, l'un se dirigea vers Harry, l'autre vers Abby.

« Mince ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis convoquée au Ministère… »

« Ah tiens, moi aussi…Une histoire d'héritage… »

« Bizarre, non ? On demandera des précisions à Mr Weasley…En attendant, si on allait réveiller nos marmottes ?»

« Ok. Et Abby ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai retrouvé l'espoir, grâce à vous tous. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, et rentra.

Elle reremplit à nouveau sa tasse, et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre. Elle entra à pas de loups. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet, avant de s'allonger de nouveau aux côtés de son homme. Elle ferma les yeux, et se colla contre lui. Levant la main, elle lui caressa doucement le visage et sourit en sentant deux bras musclés se refermer autour d'elle.

« Bonjour vous ! » fit-il avec un petit baiser sur le nez.

« Coucou »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en réponse. « Merci. »

« Merci pourquoi ? Tu m'as fait confiance…c'est à moi de te remercier.. ;»

Ils chuchotaient, même si le silencio était encore actif sur leur chambre. Cette conversation avait un caractère très intime, que ni l'un ni l'autre de voulaient briser.

« D'avoir été patient, et doux… » Elle se coula un peu plus dans ses bras et soupira d'aise en s'enivrant de son odeur.

« Ne serait-ce pas l'odeur du café que je sens là ? »

Au moment où elle éclatait de rire en lui indiquant la table de chevet, des coups répétés à la porte leur indiquèrent le début d'une nouvelle journée.

_**Verdict? Juste en bas à gauche! Oui là le petit bouton submit a review. ca prend dix secondes et ça fait remonter la motivation et le moral de l'auteur...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Note de Syla : Chapitre 14 pour vous !! Petite rencontre en perspective pour nos héros. Je n'ajouterai rien de plus._

Bon malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de review, j'espère que des personnes vont le lire et qu'il vous plaira alors laissez une 'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

_Donc voilà !!!!!!!! _

_Bonne lecture tout le monde et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !! _

Chapitre 14 

Abby sortit en courant de la salle de bain.

« Allez bouge toi. On va être en retard ! »

Toute la tribu s'en allait au chemin de Traverse, sous protection discrète de deux membres de l'Ordre.

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient prêts, sauf…

« Ginny ! » hurla Molly.

La rouquine dévala les escaliers.

Ils commencèrent par faire un passage au Ministère. Tandis qu'Arthur Weasley escortait les deux jeunes gens vers le bon bureau, les deux autres attendaient dans le hall.

« Abby Stevens, Harry Potter, pour leur convocation. » annonça Monsieur Weasley.

L'employé du ministère consulta un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Ah effectivement. » Il se leva et disparut.

« Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse, ça va aller ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, attendez là, on va commencer par miss Stevens. »

« Il peut venir s'il le veut… » fit Abby.

Harry haussa les épaules, et se rassit.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle reparaissait, l'air à la fois content et étonné.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il fut coupé par l'employé, qui lui désigna la porte du bureau. Cela lui prit encore moins de temps qu'Abby et il ressortit avec deux petits rouleaux de parchemin, dont un qu'il tendit à Abby.

« Pour le notaire… »

_Flash Back_

_« Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de devoir vous déranger alors que vous venez d'arriver ici… mais jusqu'à présent les hiboux ne savaient pas où vous trouver. »_

_Abby se mordit la lèvre._

_« En fait je dois vous adresser au notaire qui gère votre patrimoine en Angleterre, qui se trouve être le même que celui de Monsieur Potter. »_

_« Vous avez des coffres à Gringotts d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais le notaire vous en dira plus. Enfin sachez que vu que vous êtes majeure, l'intégralité de votre patrimoine vous sera révélée et confiée. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Abby et Brennan retournaient d'un même pas vers le hall, où le reste de la bande les attendait. L'un comme l'autre se demandait ce que le notaire pouvait bien avoir à dire.

Les yeux encore ébahis, ils reprirent leur esprits quand Brennan et Abby les attrapèrent par le poignet.

« Mme Weasley, c'est possible de passer chez le notaire ? »

« Biens sur, mais il est où ? »

Abby pensa qu'elle avait oublié de le demander, mais quand elle ouvrit le parchemin, elle vit tout en haut :

Maitre Kipalsafe

34, chemin de traverse, Londres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'étude du notaire, ils entrèrent encore une fois tous ensemble dans le hall, mais seuls Rémus, Harry et Abby entrèrent dans la salle d'attente du notaire.

« Est-ce que vous savez tous les deux, comment se passe la lecture d'un testament sorcier ? »

Abby secoua la tête, suivie de Harry.

« En fait, ce n'est pas une lecture à proprement parler. Ce que vous allez voir, ce sont des … empreintes de vos parents ... un peu comme des fantômes… »

Abby ouvrit grand les yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Harry avaient un an et Abby une dizaine d'années quand leurs parents respectifs avaient disparus…de quoi les chambouler un peu.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Dans l'atmosphère feutrée du cabinet, la voix du notaire avait quelque chose de solennel et d'impressionnant. Il vous faut au moins deux témoins pour ouvrir votre testament… »

« Moi » se proposa Rémus.

« Abby ? Tu veux bien… ? »

« Bien sur. »

Touchée de la confiance dont faisait preuve Harry, Abby se leva et les suivit, lui et Rémus, dans le bureau du notaire.

Il les emmena dans une pièce réservée aux testaments et sélectionna un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déposa avec soin au centre d'une table.

« Parientes revelatus filii. »

Quelques secondes après que le notaire eut prononcé la formule, le parchemin se descella, deux filets de brume s'en échappèrent. Lorsque le parchemin se déroula de lui-même, les deux nuages prirent la forme de deux corps bien distincts.

« Mon bébé ? »

« Salut fiston. »

« Papa ? Maman ? »

Harry, éberlué, n'y croyait pas. Ses parents…

Rémus avait les larmes aux yeux. Et même Abby avait la gorge serrée, et se sentait un peu de trop.

« Bon, nous n'avons que peu de temps… » rappela soudain Lily. Cela fit sourire Rémus. Même par delà la mort, Lily restait la plus raisonnable.

« Mon vieux Lunard, je compte sur toi pour aider notre fils. »

« Harry, si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as pu échapper à Voldemort… et certaines choses pourront t'y aider.

Le « fantôme » de James jeta un œil à Abby.

« C'est ta petite amie ? Tu as bon goût fiston ! »

Abby ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non, Monsieur Potter, juste une amie, flattée par l'honneur que me fait Harry. »

« Harry, tu es notre seul héritier, tu hérites donc de notre coffre à Gringotts, et de tout ce qu'il contient. »

« Votre coffre ? »

« Oui. Pour l'instant tu n'as eu accès qu'à ton propre coffre. Il y a dans ce coffre la clef du Manoir des Potter, et de la maison de Godric's Hollow. »

Ils commençaient déjà à disparaître.

« Harry, mon bébé, sois heureux, et prends soin de toi. »

« Fiston, Lunard, veillez bien l'un sur l'autre… et sur Patmol. »

« Mais Sirius…est mort. »

« Mort ? Mais non ! Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à revenir parmi vous. »

Les vivants effarés se regardaient.

Le notaire se racla soudain la gorge.

« Nous devons passer au testament suivant. »

« Maître, laissez … »

Abby s'était reculée, laissant Rémus et Harry dire adieu à James et Lily.

« N'oublie pas Harry, du mieux que nous pourrons, nous veillerons toujours sur toi. »

« Nous ne nous reverrons pas… »

« Si. Mais dans très longtemps. Nous sommes déjà restés trop longtemps… »

« Adieu, pas, maman… »

« Au revoir les Potter » souffla Rémus, comme les deux esprits s'évanouissaient définitivement.

« Miss Stevens ? »

Après eut du mal à ignorer la boule dans sa gorge pour retomber sur terre.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

« Attendez… je vais chercher mon ami. »

Rémus s'apprêtait à sortir, mais Abby le retint du geste.

« Restez, Mr Lupin. Toi aussi Harry. J'y vais. »

_Parientes revelatum filii._

« Abby ! »

« maman, papa… »

« Oh, tu as bon goût ma fille, ton ami est superbe. J'ose espérer que sa tête aussi bien remplie que bien faite. »

« Maman… » Abby, mortifiée, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et vous, là ! Brennan ! Je sais que vous êtes l'âme sœur de ma fille, mais gare à vous ! »

« Papa ! » gronda Abby.

« Mon petit chat est devenue une vraie tigresse… » fit l'homme, fier.

Un peu à l'écart, Harry sourit. Les parents d'Abby lui rappelaient les siens.

« Normalement, nous ne somme là que pour exprimer nos dernières volontés mais bon… »

Abby sourit.

« Tu ne le savais pas, mais outre les entreprises moldues et sorcières des USA, nous avons un compte à Gringotts. La première salle du coffre contient des objets plus personnels. Nous avons une petite maison dans le Londres Moldu, rendue incatable. Les clefs et les papiers sont aussi dans ce coffre. »

« Abby, chérie, les placements américains peuvent largement suffire à vous faire vivre, toi et ta famille. Tu disposes en plus de ce que t'ont laissés tes parents adoptifs. Quels que soient tes combats, ne renonce jamais à tes convictions »

« Utilises les ressources que nous te laissons. Tu dois croire en la victoire. »

« Je vous le jure. » fit Abby d'une voix étranglée.

Brennan la serra un peu plus contre lui et croisa le regard fantomatique du père d'Abby.

« Soyez heureux. »

Les deux empreintes s'évanouirent ensuite, laissant un silence respectueux et recueilli dans la salle.

Puis Abby finit par regarder Abby, et elle trouva dans les yeux émeraudes un reflet parfait de son propre désarroi. Elle fit quelques pas, oubliant une seconde son chagrin.

Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent là, pleurant tous les deux.

Silencieusement, le notaire, Rémus et Brennan s'éclipsèrent.

« Ca va aller ? » fit Brennan à l'attention de Rémus, inquiet de le voir si pâle.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que… ça laisse une impression bizarre… et puis ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de Sirius… »

Voyant que l'autre ne comprenait pas, il lui expliqua la situation.

« Il se pourrait donc qu'il ne soit que disparu et qu'il y ait un moyen de le sortir de cette arche ? »

« On dirait. Mais mieux vaut garder ça pour nous… »

Le jeune mutant hocha la tête.

« Alors ? Où sont Abby et Harry ? »

« Ils arrivent. »

« Tu sais quoi ? En fait j'hésite entre rire et larme. .. »

« Je comprends. Je suis triste parce que les revoir aujourd'hui m'a encore plus fait comprendre à quel point ils me manquent. »

« … mais ils sont toujours heureux, même là où ils sont. »

« Allez, on va manger… Sinon j'en connais qui vont nous faire une crise d'inanition.»

Pendant qu'ils redescendaient silencieusement le couloir, Harry s'arrêta soudain.

« Abby ? »

« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour Rémus. Mais il n'acceptera rien, ni pension, ni rien…»

« Fais lui des cadeaux. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas suffisant »

Abby réfléchit un instant, puis sourit.

« j'ai une idée… Toi et moi, on a quand même beaucoup d'argent, ce qui peut être difficile à gérer… Et si on l'employait comme gestionnaire ? »

« Ah ouais… c'est une idée… On arrivera bien à gagner cette foutue guerre un jour, et je me vois pas du tout derrière un bureau… »

Ils se sourirent, complices, et allèrent se blottir dans les bras de leurs amoureux respectifs, avant de prendre la direction du Chaudron Baveur, pour une pause déjeuner bien méritée.

L_e tout petit bouton là, à gauche !! Merciiiiiii !!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Note de Syla : Bonsoir tout le monde !! Chapitre 15 pour vous servir, elle est productive l'auteure en ce moment. :P pas taper atch _

_Rapide résumé : 'Y a de l'action, un soupçon d'action et encore un 'tit peu d'action… C'est un bon résumé ça non ?!_

_Bon allez je vous laisse bonne lecture !!!! Surtout laissez des reviews !! Merciiiii !!_

**Chapitre 16**

Abby était au comptoir avec Harry, quand des cris retentirent. Ils s'entreregardèrent, et se ruèrent dehors, suivis par Lupin et Brennan, pendant que Mme Weasley essayait vainement de les rattraper.

« Maman ! Reste à l'abri avec les filles ! » hurla Ron, avant de se précipiter dehors.

La foule refluait. Des Mangemorts, visiblement ivres, semaient la terreur. Abby se sentit frissonner, et comprit en levant les yeux.

A l'intérieur, Hermione avait saisi le danger. S'ils essayaient de chasser les Détraqueurs, ils seraient à la merci des Mangemorts. Et vice versa.

Elle monta sur la table et siffla pour obtenir le silence.

« Combien d'entre vous savent faire un Patronus ? »

Quelques adultes levèrent la main, ainsi que les quelques adolescents présents. Tous étaient membres de l'AD deux ans auparavant.

« Tom, pouvons nous aller dans les étages? »

« Il faut protéger les autres des Détraqueurs ! Nous serons à l'abri de là-haut. »

Le vieux barman, hocha la tête. La quinzaine de personne grimpa dans les étages, guidée par Hermione et Ginny.

Dehors tous se battaient avec furie. Abby et Brennan, dos à dos, tentaient de protéger la foule. Paralysés par les Détraqueurs, tous se retrouvaient sans défense face aux Mangemorts.

Ils donnaient de la voix, exhortant les passants à aller se réfugier au Chaudron Baveur. D'un geste, Brennan fit léviter une fillette jusqu'à sa mère.

Dans les étages, Hermione avait organisé ses troupes.

« Vous deux, là-haut ! Gin', Alicia, vous allez avec eux. Les autres, on se répartit aux fenêtres. Deux par deux ! Vite ! »

Une minute plus tard, des éclairs fusaient du chaudron baveur. Abby se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas pris à revers. Brennan lui jeta un œil et frémit. Il eut à peine le temps de renvoyer d'un infime mouvement l'éclair rouge qui était destinée à Abby au Mangemort .

« Et ben mon cœur, fais attention. »

« Oui papa ! » Moqueuse, elle restait concentrée et se remit illico à envoyer des sorts dans tous les sens.

Le nombre de Mangemorts en état de lutter diminuait à vue d'œil, et les Patronus venus de l'intérieur avaient littéralement fait exploser les Détraqueurs, ensevelis sous le nombre.

Lorsque le gros des Aurors transplanèrent enfin, les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés, stupéfixés et ligotés.

Brennan, Lupin et Tonks, les surveillaient, aidés d'Abby, Harry et Ron.

« Tonks ? » questionna Kingsley Shacklebot.

« Ils se sont pointés avec des Détraqueurs. Tout le monde s'est réfugié au Chaudron Baveur, ou a essayé. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de morts, mais plusieurs enfants sont choqués.»

A ce moment-là, deux médecins de Ste mangoustes transplanèrent, suivis par deux aides-soignants qui portaient deux sacoches de potions en tous genres.

« OK. Eux vont s'en occuper. Mais comment avez-vous faits par Merlin ? les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts EN MEME TEMPS ?»

« Pour ça, il faut les remercier elles. Et tous les autres. » fit Tonks en montrant du doigt Hermione et Ginny, qui venaient de se glisser dans les bras de leurs amoureux respectifs.

« En se cachant derrière les fenêtres, on a pu chasser les Détraqueurs, pour que les autres puissent s'occuper des Mangemorts… » fit Hermione, visiblement gênée.

« En tout cas, bravo. » fit Kingsley, admiratif. Pendant ce temps, ses collègues s'étaient occupés des Mangemorts, et tous disparurent bientôt.

Les sorciers présents, voyant que le danger était écarté, commençèrent à sortir de leurs cachette, et ceux sortis du Chaudron Baveur vinrent remercier les jeunes.

« Bravo ! Merci ! »

Interloqués, le groupe regarda la foule les acclamer. Lupin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kingsley qui acquiesça.

« Messieurs dames, s'ils vous plait. »

Malgré sa relative jeunesse, il émanait de l'Auror une autorité naturelle qui fit taire tout le monde.

« Avant tout, je suis heureux que personne n'ait eu de graves séquelles. Tous ceux qui ont été blessés peuvent aller voir à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Deux médicomages s'y trouvent. Ils s'occuperont de vous. »

Quelques personnes rentrèrent, mais les autres, curieux, écoutèrent la suite du discours de l'Auror.

« Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent des questions sur notre efficacité en cette période troublée. Certains comprennent que nous ne pouvons être partout à la fois. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez eu la preuve devant vous qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Il faut résister, encore et toujours. »

Abby eut soudain une idée. Elle jeta un Sonorus à tout leur groupe.

« Nous sommes tous élèves à l'Ecole Poudlard. Nous savons que la réouverture de l'Ecole était compromise. » commença-t-elle.

« Grace à Minerva McGonnagall, l'Ecole réouvrira ses portes en septembre, dans deux semaines. Nous irons tous. »

« Nous voulons tous finir nos études, et ce malgré la menace que représente Voldemort » - beaucoup sursautèrent à l'énoncé de ce nom.

« Il ne faut pas hésiter à renvoyer vos enfants à Poudlard. Là-bas, nous apprendrons à nous défendre, et nous pourrons ainsi construire l'avenir. Un avenir, sans ombre ! Tous ensemble, nous le pourrons. Et nous le ferons ! » conclut magistralement Harry, sous les regards mi amusés, mi étonnés de ses amis.

Un silence suivit ses propos.

« Ouais ! »

« Bravo Harry ! »

« Tous ensemble ! »

Dean, Katie, Fred et Georges qui se trouvaient tous prêts d'eux se mirent à applaudir. Ce fut comme un signal : tous se remirent à acclamer les jeunes gens.

« Tous unis, hein ? » souffla Abby à Harry.

Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils se fondaient dans la foule. Une fois dans le magasin de Fred et Georges, ils soufflèrent.

« Ca va, vous tous? »

« Ouais. »

La fin de journée fut plus calme.

« Bravo en tout cas. Vous avez réussi à fédérer tout le monde. »

« Depuis quand tu emploies des mots aussi compliqués toi ? » ironisa Hermione.

Fred éclata de rire, et un fou rire collectif détendit l'atmosphère. Ils finirent leurs courses et prirent rendez-vous à Gringotts, et finirent par rentrer.

Ce soir-là, quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Abby ferma illico la porte avant de pousser Brennan jusqu'au lit. Elle vint se lover dans ses bras en ronronnant, et soupira quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il rit amusé, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés, fatigués par leur rude journée.

_Ah je vous vois !! Hephephep !! On appuie sur le 'tit bouton à gauche ?! SVP Sinon je me fâche !! Grrrrrrr :P_

_Mais non je rigole quand même, mais bon laissez une 'tite review… ;)_


	18. Chapter 17 pardon

_**On ne me tue pas, on ne me lynche pas, on ne me maudit pas et on ne m'envoie ni Wraiths, ni Mangemorts, ni les méchants de Die Hard…je sais ça fait longtemps, mais j'espère que les courageux qui continueront à suivre ma fic apprécieront ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**PS : avant de partir désolée Syla t'as pas pu t'éclater sur ce chapitre mais dès que j'en ai sufisamment d'avance je te fais signe**_

_**Bisous a tous**_

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? »

« On y va ! »

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Et tous devaient prendre le Poudlard Express. Et comme d'habitude, Ron était en retard. Quand il descendit, il fut accueilli par les rires.

« Où sont Brennan et Abby ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Déjà partis.Ils avaient rendez vous avec le professeur McGonnagall. »

Ils se mirent en route vers King Cross.

A des kilomètres de là, en Ecosse, deux jeunes gens levaient un regard éberlué vers un vieux château.

« Waow »

« C'est magnifique. »

« Ouais, mais sans la magie ce serait un peu dur a chauffer en hiver, non ? »

Avec un rire, ils entrèrent. Le professeur McGonagall, sanglée dans sa robe de sorcier impeccable.

« Bonjour, professeur Mulwray. Bonjour Abby. J'ai voulu vous rencontrer en avance de façon à mettre au point certaines choses. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'une certaine proximité et intimité. Je n'ai âs l'intentiond e séparer un couple si uni. Aussi, même si toi Abby, tu garderas une place dans les dortoirs de ta maison, tu auras l'autorisation de te déplacer la nuit après le couvre feu. Mais je te demanderai de ne pas en abuser. »

«Bien, Madame le Directrice. »

« Vous serez présenté après les première année. Et je voulais vous dire, que les confirmations d'inscription ont augmenté en flèche avec votre coup d'éclat au chemin de Traverse.»

Les amoureux ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tant mieux. Si par ce genre de petits discours on peut amener les gens à avoir moins peur… »

L'austère directrice acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

«Je vais vous faire visiter et ensuite il sera l'heure d'accueillir les élèves… Nous allons commencer par vos appartements, Brennan. Ils se trouvent près de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.»

Une deux heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice, en train de discuter de ce qu'il faudrait aménager pour les cours de Brennan.

« Ah, autre chose ! Il serait idiot de vous vouvoyer pendant les cours, mais Abby je souhaiterais que tu montres le même respect que tes camarades à Brennan pendant les cours. »

« Bien. »

Abby fronça les sourcils en voyant Brennan hésitant.

« Professeur McGonnagall ? J'aurais eu une requête à formuler… »

« En fait j'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire d'Abby mon assistante. Elle connaît déjà quasiment toutes les techniques de combat rapproché que je compte enseigner. »

« D'accord. J'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander. »

Etonné, Brennan haussa les sourcils. En voyant son expression interdite, Minerva sourit.

« En réalité, je voudrais que vous fassiez une forte impression sur nos élèves. Les plus agés d'entre eux sont en âge de choisir un camp, et vous savez que nous avons plusieurs élèves issus de famille de Mangemorts... »

« D'accord. » accepta Brennan. « Une petite mise en scène ? »

« Par exemple. »

« Abby ? »

« Je m'en occupe. » fit la jeune femme. Elle réfléchissait déjà.

La directrice les laissa pour aller accueillir ses élèves. Ils repartirent vers les appartements du tout nouveau professeur.

«T'as juste à faire ton grand méchant. Quelques petits sorts feront le reste. »

Elle lui expliqua son idée.

Il accepta son plan en souriant.

Puisqu'elle devait être présentée en même temps qu'eux, elle se chargerait des sorts opportuns.

Un petit pop traduit l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur, la directrice vous attend »

Abby regarda attentiveent la petite créature.

« Tu es Dobby n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle » couina le petit elfe en réponse. « C'est trop d'honneur, Mademoiselle connaît mon nom »

« Nous connaissons Harry Potter. C'est lui qui nous a parlé de toi. »

L'elfe se confondit en compliment et en assurances de service.

« Merci Dobby. Nous descendons. »

Le bruit sourd qui perçait derrière les portes de la Grande était interrompue par la voi du Choipeau. Abby se sentit soulagée de voir que des parents avaient malgré tout envoyé des élèves à Poudlard.

« On attend quoi ? » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna soudain brusquement.

« Moi je suppose » un grand homme blond se tenait là.

« Eric Dane. DCFM »

« Brennan Mulwray, Combat, Duel et autres petites choses. »

« Abby Peters, septième année, accessoirement son assistante et sa petite amie. » ajouta Abby en souriant. Elle serra la main du nouveau professeur puis recula.

« Vous êtes télépathe ? »

Les deux hommes étaient habillés de façon très ressemblante. Le cuir disputait au métal et de tout ça émergeait une force latente, qui mettait encore plus en valeur le charme des deux hommes.

« Je sens qu'il va y avoir des enervatum cette année… » soupira Abby.

Ils la regardèrent en souriant puis redevinrent sérieux en voyant le concierge apparaître par l entrebâillement de la porte.

« Une petite minute encore… »

« Bien Monsieur répondit poliment Abby.

« Il parait que vous avez tout prévu… » Remarqua Eric. « Je peux prendre part ? »

« Bien sur. Ce sera d autant plus équilibré. »

Les portes commencèrent à s'entrouvrir. Silencieux, ils attendirent ; Ils n'ignoraient pas qu'au vu de la lumière qui régnait dans la salle, ils étaient indiscernables dans l ombre du Grand Hall.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla un Ron impatient à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Chuuut ! »

Le coup d'œil échangé entre les deux hommes n'échappa à Abby. Elle hocha la tête en réponse au regard interrogateur de Brennan. A eux deux, ils purent baisser la lumière

La pas lourd mais décidé, ils passèrent les grandes portes. Un infime mouvement de la main et la température chuta.

Un frisson secoua l'ensemble des élèves quand ils avancèrent, encore quasi invisibles.

Tous se demandaient qui pouvaient être ces trois personnes. Des gens capables de se battre assurément. Le visage froid, l'expression glaciale était celle des combats. Abby la connaissait bien cette expression, mais ne pouvait la voir. Elle s'efforçait de les suivre du même pas, gardant un visage neutre, les yeux rivés sur la table des professeurs.

Joanna avança jusqu'à l'estrade et resta là, tandis que Eric et Brennan rejoignaient la directrice, qui les présenta à l'assemblée.

« Voici Messieurs Brennan Mulwray et Eric Dane, qui seront vos professeurs respectifs de combat et de Défense. »

A l'énoncé de leur nom, les deux hommes saluèrent l'assemblée d'un signe de tête.

Le professeur Flitwick rapportait le Choipeau.

Sur un signe de Minerva McGonagall, Abby monta à son tou sur l'estrade.

« Abby Peters, qui terminera ses études parmi nous. Elle sera l'assistante du professeur Mulwray. Vous lui devrez par conséquent le respect du à un professeur car elle aura la possibilité de vous enlever des points. »

La jeune fille se fit violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre surprise. Gentiment, elle fit venir à elle le choipeau et le plaça sur sa tête.

« Oh…une Peters, hein ? Ta mission est complexe. Tu ne dois pas te fier aux apparences, pas vrai ? Tu le sais. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial jeune fille, mais je suppose que ton rôle te sera facilité près du jeune Potter et de ses amis. »

Le vieux chapeau se tut un instant.

« Gryffondor ! »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Abby fit à nouveau léviter le Choipeau vers son minuscule professeur, avant de rejoindre ses amis après un petit signe à Brennan.

Le repas se passa agréablement ; Abby discutait, mangeait, et observait les autres maisons. La table des Serpentard était clairsemée. Néanmoins, elle reconnut quelques éléments d'après la description faite par Harry et Ron.

_Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, …_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la directrice McGonnagall.

« Bien, jeunes gens, je vous prierez de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives. Les première année, suivez les prefets. Les professeurs, veuillez me rejoindre s'il vous plait.»

Le brouhaha ambiant qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Tous bougeaient vers la sortie. Abby hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle rejoindre ses professeurs, ou suivre ses amis ?

Une légère décharge électrique la fit se retourner. Bons derniers, le professeur Dane et Brennan l'attendaient, en compagnie de la directrice.

« Veuillez m'excuser,… »

« Aucun problème, Abby. »

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle.

_**Verdict? c'est juste en bas à gauche**_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hop un de plus… Non préfacé, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes. Bonne lecture :D__ Merci à la vingtaine de personnes qui ont lu le précédent…même si je un peu déçue que seule ma fidèle Syla m'ait reviewé.(gros bizouxx poulette)_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Quand tous furent installés dans les confortables fauteuils, Le professeur McGonnagal fit les présentations.

« Je sais qu'il est peu courant que nous nommions des assistants professeurs, mais au vu des capacités d'Abby, elle en est largement capable. De plus en ces temps très troublés, il est nécessaire que nos élèves progressent aussi vite que possible et ils ne seront pas trop de deux dans cette optique.»

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« En outre, il était nécessaire pour elle de pouvoir rencontrer son futur époux aussi souvent qu elle le souhaitait. »

« Necéssaire ? » fit comme un écho la voi du professeur Vector.

« Oui. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des dizaines d'années, nous avons avec nous deux ames sœurs. »

Pour faire taire les exclamations dubitatives, elle ajouta « je l ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

« Et peut-on savoir qui est ce futur chanceux ? » fit gentiment le professeur Flitwick.

« Bien sur. C'est moi. » fit Brennan en venant naturellement se poster auprès d'Abby.

« Miss Peters ? ou plutot Professeur Peters…» sourit la professeur d'Arithmancie.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi votre baguette est-elle constamment à moitié dans votre main, si ce n est pas indiscrcet ? »

« Parce que je ne l utilise que rarement, et cela me permet de maintenir l'illusion. »

« ous êtes bien jeune pour maitriser une telle magie. »

« A vrai dire, j'ai des pouvoirs quelque peu particulier, tout comme le professeur Mulwray. Des pouvoirs mutants qui me viennent de mon ascendance Moldue. Et comme ces pouvoirs sont canalisés par nos mains, cela expliquerait la facilité qu nous avons avec la magie sans baguette. »

« Pouvons nous avoir une démonstration ? »

Mac Gonagall s'nterposa.

« Il est tard, et nous ne voulons pas épuiser nos nouveaux collègues, pas vrai ? Mais s'ils sont d'accord, nous pourrions partager avec vous le souvenir de leur première démonstration… »

Sans dire un mot, les amoureux s'approchèrent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les professeurs partaient, convaincus.

Brennan, Abby, et le professeur Dane repartirent vers la tour Gryffondor. Le couple entra dans la Salle Commune, où Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville les attendaient.

Ils salua ses amis et laissa les jeunes entre eux.

« Alors, professeur Peters ? » se moqua Harry.

« Oh ca va !! » grogna Abby. De toute façon quand on va reformer l'AD vous serez tous professeurs"

Cette dernière soirée avant la rentrée prit rapidement fin car tous voulaient attaquer les cous en forme. Les garçons partirent, et Abby suivit Hermione et Ginny.

« Salut, moi c'est Lavande. »

« Parvati. » enchaîna l'autre. »On s'est croisées à l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Abby hocha la tête, elle avait vaguement le souvenir des deux blondes gloussant au passage de Brennan, gloussements qui s'étaient vite interrompus quand elles avaient compris.

« Alors, comme ça tu sors avec le prof de Combat… »

Abby jeta un œil à Hermione, qui comprit aussitôt : elle non plus n'avait d ailleurs aucune envie de se lancer dans une séance de commérages.

Une bonne douche chaude plus tard, elle tirait les ouvertures de son lit à baldaquin sur elle.

L'année commença sur des chapeaux de roue pour les septième année. Quatre heures de DCFM et Combat, Où Harry, tout comme Ron et Hermione s'illustrèrent brillament, montrant que l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi portait ses fruits.

Tous ressortirent épuisés, vêtus de la tenue que les deux professeurs s'étaient entendus pour désigner comme réglementaire.

Après le dîner, la petite bande fut convoquée par la directrice qui souhaitait ke tenir au courant des actions de l'Ordre.

Le premier jour avait passé comme un éclair, et très vite une routine s'installa. Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Ginny, travaillaient dur, afin de pouvoir reformer l'AD au plus vite.

C'est dans cet optique qu'ils frappèrent à la porte des appartements de Brennan, un soir de fin septembre.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » leur signifia l'homme du portrait, tandis que la femme scrutait Ron et Hermione.

Comme ils arrivaient dans le salon, un morceau de parchemin se déroula de lui-même et lévita vers eux.

Guidé par le papier ensorcelé, ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement privée de Brennan.

Là, ils se rendirent compte que si leurs progrès étaient phénoménaux, ceux d'Abby étaient époustouflants. Les deux professeurs manipulaient deux pantins auxquels ils faisaient donner toute leur puissance, et elle se battait contra les deux à la fois. Et lorsqu'ils crurent la voir succomber sous le nombre, elle surprit tout le monde en éjectant les deux mannequins, un poignard planté en pleine poitrine.

Les deux hommes firent disparaître leurs pantins, puis s'approchèrent de la jeune femme épuisée. Hermione et Ginny tendirent à boire à leur amie.

« N'empêche, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu récupères aussi vite. »

Ils repartirent vers le salon, où Brennan distribua des boissons, le temps qu'Abby se change.

A ce moment-là, Fumseck apparut, et déposa un parchemin devant l mutant. L'oiseau magique avait accepté de délivrer les messages entre eux et les Etats-Unis.

_Quand je pense a vous écrire un mot, il apparaît au milieu du Sanctuaire_ avait fait remarque Adam surpris.

« Abby ! »

La brune arriva en courant.

« Quoi ? »

« j'ai la répose à notre question…tu as pris les pouvoirs de Shalimar… »

« Quoi ?! » Interloquée, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Apparemment, le jour elle t'a donné du sang, tu as assimilé ses éléments mutants au lieu de les rejeter, et c'est pour ça que tu as des sens plus aiguisés et tout le tintouin… »

Abby hocha la tête, elle connaissait les pouvoirs de la féline : elle avait même failli en être la vctime alors de leur première rencontre.

Voyant les autres un peu perdus, ils leurs donnèrent quelques explications avant de se remettre à discuter sur le sujet du jour : l'AD.

Il était plus que nécessaire que tous soient capable de se défendre : rares étaient les jours où un élève n'était pas en pleurs à la lecture de la Gazette.

Mais il fut un évènement qui les toucha plus que les autres.

Ce matin-là, Abby et Brennan avaient prévu d'évaluer la classe de Ginny, aussi la jeune femme devrait-elle rattraper plus tard son cours de DCFM.

« C'est pas grave, » avait assuré Eric.

Ils déjeunaient quand Fumseck apparut, des trémolos tristes dans la voix. S'accrochant sans discuter à sa moitié, Brennan la vit saisir une plume de l'oiseau. Ils reparurent devant une maison moldue, où flottait la marque des Ténèbres. C'est un Rémus fatigué qui vint vers eux.

« Ils ont tué un couple de Moldus et leur fille. Regarde ce que l'on a trouvé sur la commode… » Il leur tendait un cadre ou figuraient deux jeunes filles. L'une d'entre elles était…

« Mione ? »

« Apparemment c'est sa meilleure amie d'enfance »

« Merde ! »

Rémus et Molly Weasley transplanèrent avec eux jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard.

« de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus… » avait tristement fait remarquer la mère de famille.

Quand ils les virent entrer dans la grande Salle Harry et Ron se levèrent inquiets.

« Mes parents ? »

« Non ils sont en sécurité ma chérie. » s'empressa de répondre Molly. « Il est arrivé un accident à Emily… »

« Non…C'est pas possible…C'est pas vrai. »

Comme un triste écho à ces paroles, Harry déroula machinalement la Gazette du sorcier, qui titrait « encore des Moldus attaqués ! Deux adultes et une adolescente retrouvés morts par l'Impardonnable »

Ron prit machinalement la jeune fille dans ses bras

Hermione balbutiait « non…non » et se raccrochait à lui.

Par-dessus ses cheveux, le rouquin regarda Harry et Abby

Se sentir aussi impuissants faisait rager les trois adolescents.

« Monsieur Weasley, accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Les autres, en cours !»

Après quelques instants la petite troupe se dispersa, et c'est d'une humeur morose que Brennan et Abby firent passer l'épreuve aux sixième année, se forçant pour complimenter les plus doués et faisant preuve de patience envers les plus faibles.

Abby profita de la pause de midi pour s'informer du sujet du cours de DCFM et passa par la Grande salle pour manger un peu. Elle avait l'intention de passer voir Hermione, mais la trouva attablée avec ses deux inséparables.

Laissant son regard glisser sur la salle, elle vit partout des visages tristes, ou au mieux neutres. La fureur la gagnait, et sans même s'en rendre compte, un nuage d'électricité entoura peu à peu ses mains.

« Abs ? »

Ginny la tira de ses pensées.

« Pardon. »

Néanmoins, le phénomène se reproduisit, finissant par attirer l'attention de Brennan.

« Ca suffit y en a marre. »

« Hein ? »

« Ca suffit ! De quel droit un connard égocentrique se permet-il de régenter nos vies ? »

Elle lança une boule d'électricité en l'air et monta sur son banc, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses camarades.

« Aujourd'hui une de mes amies est en deuil. Depuis la rentrée beaucoup d'entre vous ont vécu de près ou de loin cette situation. »

Elle se tut un instant et un petit ricanement sarcastique lui échappa.

« Mais ce n'est que le commencement.

D'ici quelque mois nous allons devoir faire face à une terrible bataille. Il ne faut pas nous laisser abattre. »

« Ouais c'est bien beau. Mais qui as-tu perdu toi ? »

« Mes parents et mes parents adoptifs, ainsi que le reste de ma famille. » répondit abruptement Abby à Théodore Nott.

« Cela te suffit-il pour te convaincre que je sais ce dont je parle ? Harry est orphelin lui aussi, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est pourtant sur ses épaules que repose l'issue de cette bataille. Pourtant, il ne doit pas être seul. Il n'a pas à l'être. »

Hermione regardait son amie et un éclair passa dans les yeux. Elle se leva à son tour, entrainant Ron malgré elle.

« Nous pouvons, non, nous DEVONS l'aider. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive nous devrons prendre position »

Abby fit léviter son amie jusqu'à elle. Ginny les rejoignit.

« Nous refusons de nous laisser terroriser par Voldemort. Et je suis prête à me battre pour ça ! Pour cela, Harry a accepté de reformer l'AD. Pour que tous ceux qui sont avec nous, qui veulent agir, puissent s'entraîner en sûreté, pour être prêts le jour J. »

Harry prit la parole à son tour.

« Nous ne vous forcerons jamais à vous battre. Tout le monde n'a pas l'âme d un guerrier. Mais si vous n'avez que l'envie d'agir, vous êtes les bienvenus. Et le soutien de ceux qui sont derrière constitue une raison de se battre. Alors pour nous, pour vous, et pour tout ceux qui nous soutiendrons, il faut continuer à vivre. Et nous serons prêts. »

La directrice se leva. Même si elle n'était pas fervente de ce genre d'éclats…

« D'ici peu, nous subirons tous un enchantement, vos professeurs et moi y compris. Il vous empêchera de révéler quoi que soit de ce qui se passera dans les mois à venir entre ces murs. Mais nous pouvons faire tous les plans que nous voulons, c'est votre monde qu'il s'agit de sauver, mes enfants. Et votre motivation constitue la base de cet échafaudage. Nous sommes tous là, vos professeurs, vos amis, vos parents, les adultes de votre entourage. »

« Le choix est difficile à faire, c'est vrai. »

Des regards méchants se tournèrent vers les Serpentard.

« Ensemble on est plus fort. » Brennan vont prendre la main d'Abby, et leurs mains jointes s'illuminèrent d'un halo doré, comme une affirmation supplémentaire. « Nous pouvons vaincre » continua Harry d'une voix forte. Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent et terminèrent d'une même voix.

« Et nous vaincrons ! »

_Oui, la fin est un peu cliché…MAIS TANT PIS !! donc vos commentaires , c'est toujours sur le petit bouton…_


	20. Chapter 19

_Oui deux chapitres à la fois…__j'espère qu'au moins ceux qui sont en manque de lecture en seront contents._

_Rendez vous en bas !_

Chapitre 19

Les derniers mots moururent sous le ciel magique de la grande salle dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis ce fut les applaudissements. Assourdissants dans une si grande Salle. Comme au chemin de Traverse. Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas seul » lui souffla Abby, toujours main dans la main avec Brennan.

Les professeurs les plus âgés les regardaient soulagés. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher ce petit serrement de cœur à l'idée que certains d'entre eux perdraient la vie dans la bataille, mais ils étaient fiers à la vue de cette jeune génération dont les leaders fédérateurs sauraient donner force et confiance.

« Tout cela demandera une certaine organisation. Et toutes les idées sont les bienvenues. » fit Harry quand le bruit se fut un peu calmé.

« Mais je voudrais les remercier les professeurs Dane, Mulwray … et Peters, pour avoir accepté de nous aider, et de venir à Poudlard malgré ce qui plane au dessus de nous. »

« Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu dans trois semaines, soit deux jours avant la soirée d'Halloween, à laquelle seront invités vos parents et amis. »

Tous applaudirent franchement à cette nouvelle, puis peu à peu les élèves se dispersèrent, les uns se dirigeant vers le Parc, les autres vers les salles de cours.

Deux jours plus tard, elle revenait de récupérer les parchemins journaliers, quand elle se rendit compte qu'on la suivait. Elle avança tranquillement puis se retourna, faisant sursauter les deux septième année qui la suivaient

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir professeur Peters. » balbutièrent les deux garçons.

« Que faites-vous là ? le couvre-feu est passé non ? » fit-elle, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

« Oui, mais… »

Blaise et Theo se sentaient démunis face à ce professeur à peine plus vieux qu'eux. Des serpentards au sens de la répartie bien aiguisé qui s'aplatissaient devant une fragile Gryffondor… _On aura tout vu,_ songea Blaise.

Il se corrigea aussitôt. Elle avait l'air fragile, elle ne l'était pas. Un tigre plutôt qu'un chaton.

« Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? »

« En fait… »

« Oui… » se résolut à avouer Theo.

« Suivez moi. »

Elle les conduisit vers les appartements de Brennan. Tout en marchant elle tenta d'entretenir la conversation, parlant des cours, et la maintenir sur des sujets anodins.

« Aha ! je vous tiens mes mignons ! Vous allez en goûter de la retenue. »

« Ils sont avec moi, Monsieur Rusard » fit poliment Abby en se retournant vers le concierge.

« Pardon professeur Peters, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. »

« Y a pas de mal. Bonne soirée ! »

« Wow ! je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi aimable… »

« Il suffit de ne pas le rabaisser et tout se passe bien » répondit Abby en souriant.

« Encore des invités ? » remarqua le couple du portrait. « Décidément, ce soir, c'est le défilé. »

Ne prêtant pas attention, Abby entra, priant ses camarades de la suivre. Elle trouva Brennan dans la pièce principale, discutant avec une élève.

« Millicent ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée », constata la grande blonde aux cheveux courts.

« Asseyez vous. » suggéra Abby. Elle salua Brennan d'un petit bec.

« Je sais que je devrais pas vous en proposer…Une bierraubeurre ? »

Hésitants les trois élèves se regardèrent, mais la mutante leur fourra d autorité une bouteille dans les mains.

« En fait, nous voulions savoir si… nous serions éventuellement autorisé à nous joindre à vos entraînements. »

La jeune serpentard blonde semblait gênée.

« Bien sur. »

Posément exprimée, la réponse d'Abby les avait surpris.

« Mais… »

Visiblement, ils s'attendaient à devoir fournir explications et justifications.

« Vous voulez être entraînés c'est votre droit. Dans la mesure où vous ne cherchez pas la bagarre avec les autres moi ça me va. » ajouta Abby.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que nous soyons des futurs Mangemorts ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, l'enchantement a été pratiqué. Vous ne pourrez rien dire. »

« Vous avez tout prévu » remarqua Blaise.

« Non. On essaie de prévoir le plus de cas possibles. C'est différent. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont accepter ? »

« Cette année, l'AD est sous la responsabilité de deux professeurs. Au pire, les professeurs Dane et Mulwray feront preuve d'un peu d'autorité… »

C'était peu dire…

« Professeur Mulwray ? Savez vous où est Abby ? »

« Elle arrive, Hermione. Elle nous amène en théorie de nouvelles recrues. »

« Ah… »

Hermione commençait à se poser des questions.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Allez. On entre dans la fosse aux Lions… »

« On trouverait difficilement plus approprié, Blaise » remarqua Abby.

Elle poussa les portes de la salle sur demande, entraînant à sa suite les trois Serpentard ainsi que certains de leurs amis.

Ginny sourit quand elle vit arriver Abby, mais son sourire se mua en grimace lorsqu'elle vit les élèves qui l'accompagnaient. Néanmoins, elle se tut, contrairement à d'autres.

« Non mais ce sont des Serpentard ! »

« Abby, t'es malade ? »

Abby fusilla Ron du regard.

« Ronald Weasley je suis encore ton professeur. Ils ont exprimé le désir de s'entraîner avec vous. »

« Mais merde ! Ce sont des Serpentard ! »

Abby regarda Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

« Ron…Tu parles avec Harry, tu parles avec moi aussi, non ? »

« Oui. » répondit le rouquin qui ne voyait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

Hermione eut un éclair de lucidité et ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut finalement.

« Nous pourrions tous les deux êtres des Serpentard…Le Choipeau nous l'a suggéré… »

Ron se tut, vexé d'avoir été si facilement pris en défaut.

« Si il y en a parmi vous qui ont encore quelque chose à dire, ils peuvent prendre la porte ! » s'emporta Abby.

Personne ne moufta.

« Bon, maintenant, on peut travailler ? »

Eric Dane prit la parole pour organiser le travail. Il en profita pour leur indiquer l'organisation d'un tournoi de Duel.

Sans un mot, Abby descendit de l'estrade et s'installa avec les trois Serpentard, qui ôtèrent ostensiblement leurs vestes sous lesquelles ils portaient des tshirts à manches courtes. Tous pouvaient ainsi voir l'absence évidente de marque des Ténèbres sur leur bras.

La jeune femme, enchantée, se glissa auprès de Brennan qui aidait deux sixième année.

« Ils ont un bon niveau…Celui qu'ont nos trois amis avant nos entraînements »

« Ok. »

Sans en dire plus, elle repartit les faire travailler.

A la fin de la séance, elle fit un petit salut à Hermione puis fila avec les Serpentard sans accorder un regard à Ron.

Harry écoutait pensivement Ginny, qui lui disait que quelque chose avait changé.

« Bon, maintenant, on peut parler. »

« On est trop près de la tour des Gryffy pour ça. » plaisanta Blaise.

Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil préféré, elle observait avec attention les trois élèves.

« Mes parents sont en fuite. Ils n'aiment pas les Moldus mais n'ont jamais souhaité rejoindre Voldemort pour autant. »

« Les miens sont morts, tués parce que leurs idées n'étaient pas assez extrémistes. »

« Les miens sont Mangemorts, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve leurs idées. »

« D'accord. Ca me suffit. »

Brennan était entré sur la pointe des pieds et observait sa moitié utiliser ses pouvoirs et sa persuasion pour amener les trois Anglais là où elle le voulait.

Il se servit à boire et retourna auprès d'eux. Un peu plus tard, ils partirent, et le jeune couple se retrouva seul.

Abby se lova contre Brennan, et soupira.

« Les préjugés ont la vie dure pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit la Vieille Angleterre… »

Il continua à parler, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il élargit un peu le canapé, avant de conjurer une couverture. Et c'est les bras autour d'elle qu'il s'endormit à son tour.


	21. Chapter 20

_Hop un ptit chapitre vingt ! Alors j'attends les commentaires parce que avec la sortie du tome sept – le vrai – je ne sais pas trop si continuer ou pas…A bientot_

Chapitre 20

« Abby ! »

Se laissant dépasser par la foule des première année affamés, Abby se fit rattraper par Hermione.

« Ca va ? Ca fait quelques jours que tu n'as pas passé la nuit au dortoir… »

La jeune mutante rougit légèrement.

« En fait, je dors mieux avec Brennan… »

La préfette sourit.

« Je comprends. De toute manière, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi le proesseur MacGonagall avait voulu te faire une place dans les dortoirs… »

Abby haussa les épaules

« Tu viens vérifier la boite de parchemins ? »

« Tiens regarde celle-là, elle est intéressante… »

_Utiliser les potions, offensives, défensives et fortifiantes… ?_

_Des uniformes ensorcelés qui pourraient protéger les combattants des sorts mineurs… ?_

« Alors ? La moisson du jour… »

« Sympathique. Voyez vous-même. »

Abby tendit au professeur Dane sa liste de parchemins.

« Connaissez vous des élèves impliqués qui seraient en mesure de vous aider ? » demanda le professeur en brandissant le parchemin annoté par Abby.

« Lavande et Parvati » fit machinalement Hermione. « Oups… »

« Je les connais un peu…Elle a probablement raison. Elles sont passionnées de stylisme et sauraient allier esthétique et praticité … »

A ce moment, des coups de bec interrompirent leur discussion. Un corbeau déposa un parchemin avant de repartir, jetant un œil dédaigneux sur la nourriture que lui proposait Abby.

« Attends »

L'homme jeta un sort au parchemin avant de le rendre à Abby, qui s'empressa de le dérouler.

_Attaque M __ pré-au-lard Halloween _

_Attention_

_HBP_

« HBP ? »

« Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? »

« J'en ai peur. Dans sa dernière lettre Dumbledore disait que malgré sa mort, il avait pu conserver un espion chez les Miametout, mais qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps la couverture de celui-ci serait assurée…

« Les Miametouts ? » Hermione articulait avec difficulté tellement elle riait.

« Tu tiens là un excellent moyen de les démystifier, Abby. Voldoudou et ses Miametouts… » Même lui qui était généralement impassible se mit à rire.

« On verra bien. Mais faudra faire passer le mot » Abby planifiait déjà. « Tout le monde devra être prêt. Il faudrait avoir quelques membres de l'Ordre avec nous. »

« Je m'en charge » renchérit à ce moment l'homme.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent.

L'ambiance était désormais plus détendue à L'Ad. Chacun avait fait des compromis. Les Serpentard avaient pu se faire accepter et Ron se retrouva un jour à discuter Quidditch avec Blaise sans aucun malaise.

Malgré les progrès et l'entraînement évident de leurs amis et camarades, Abby restait nerveuse.

Un soir, après une séance particulièrement difficile, Brennan finit par l'empêcher de se mettre à ses devoirs, car il ressentait de façon assez nette le malaise de la jeune femme.

« Hey ! J'ai deux rouleaux de parchemin à relire. »

« Ca attendra. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es nerveuse, je le sens. Et ça finit par t'affecter réellement. » fit-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se tut.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre des Serpentard. Les plus vieux à Poudlard sont réellement avec nous, mais certains sont devenus Mangemorts, dont au moins un contre sa volonté. »

« Qui ? »

« Draco Malefoy. »

« LE Malefoy ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et ça gronde en sous-main chez les Serpy. »

« Minerva m'a confirmé qu'un petit Serdaigle avait essayé de briser l'enchantement. »

Abby soupira.

« Viens là. »

Elle fit mine d'attraper son devoir, mais il la retint.

« On déjeunera ici demain matin, tu pourras relire pendant le petit déjeuner. »

Elle rendit alors les armes et se pelotonna contre lui devant le feu.

Au matin de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, l'excitation gagnait l'école. Chez les membres de l'AD se trahissait une certaine anxiété.

« C'est bien. S'ils ont peur, ils seront plus prudents. »

Brennan lui serra gentiment la main avant de la lâcher et d'aller remplir son devoir de professeur.

« Abby ! »

Hermione arriva et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Tu as pu les recevoir ? »

« Oui. » Elle lui tendit un petit harnais qu'Hermione s'empressa d'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Ginny arriva sur ses entrefaites et elles rejoignirent toutes les trois la Grande Salle, où tous les autres étaient déjà installés.

A leur entrée un grand silence s'installa.

« Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu de tenues comme celles-là ou quoi ?» fit Abby en attrapant l'assiette de toast à sa portée et en se servant, la passant illico à Ginny.

Habitué à voir sa moitié porter des tenues ajustées, Brennan n'avait moufté, mais Ron et Harry avaient peu eu d'occasion de voir Hermione et Ginny aussi « sauvages ».

Parvati et Lavande leur avait fait trois prototypes, en se basant sur leurs recommandations et les tenues d'Abby.

« En fait vous êtes… » Harry cherchait ses mots, noyés dans les yeux de Ginny.

Près de lui Seamus se frappa le front.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que vous êtes éblouissantes les filles. » compléta-t-il, souriant aux trois jeunes femmes.

Elle finissait son petit déjeuner quand Brennan lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Ils disparurent, accompagnés d'Hermione et Harry, dans la petite salle.

« Fleur ! »

Tous saluèrent la Vélane.

« Tout est prêt. Des membres de l'Ordre sont disséminés dans Pré-au-lard.Ca va aller vous ? »

« C'est bon. Vous avez reçu les inventions des jumeaux ? »

« Déposé par Weasley Express » renchérirent deux voix.

Fred et Georges leur avaient concoctés des petits pétards qui, bien que très peu sophistiqués, pouvaient surprendre et désorienter. De leur laboratoire allaient sortir beaucoup de gadgets qui seraient très utiles aux combattants. Ils prenaient en outre le temps de venir à Poudlard s'entrainer eux-mêmes avec Brennan, et amenaient souvent Lee et quelques autres anciens élèves de leur année.

« Salut les gars ! »

Abby repartit dans la Grande Salle bientôt suivi par tous les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur de tous battait à un rythme accéléré.

Quand Fumseck apparut, celui d'Abby fit un bon, et elle siffla, attirant de ce fait l'attention des autres.

« Donnez vous tous la main ! Vite ! »

Sous l'air interloqué des élèves restants – les autres étaient déjà partis pour le village – les membres de l'Ad se rassemblèrent en une minute entre les tables centrales, puis disparurent sous l'action des Portoloins tenus par les deux professeurs.

« Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Abby, les troisieme année là-bas. Neville Luna, avec moi ! » Abby lui lâcha la main pour se ruer dans la bataille. Il sourira, termina de donner ses directives avant de rejoindre Rémus Lupin, qui se battait contre deux Mangemorts à la fois.

Les plus jeunes élèves étaient terrifiés. Deux d'entre eux avaient déjà subi le Doloris, pendant un laps de temps très court heureusement.

« Ca suffit ! » tonna Harry.

Dans la légère brise, le Survivant et ses amis se tenaient là, prêts au combat. Dans un calme parfait, ils se positionnèrent face aux Mangemorts.

« Trop lâche pour venir seul petit pote Potter ? »

« Et vous trop lâches pour vous prendre à des gens qui savent se battre ? »

« Oh ! Une petite nouvelle ! Doloris ! » Un éclair fusa en direction d'Abby. D'un geste de la main, elle explosa l'éclair importun, montrant au temps d'aisance que face à un moustique.

« Protego ! » hurla Abby.

Un mur se plaça entre elle et les Mangemorts, englobant ses amis.

« Allez y ! Il laissera passer nos sorts. »

« Filez vers les Trois Balais ! »

La plupart prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, mais certains restèrent.

Abby sentait qu'elle allait devoir couper le bouclier sinon elle risquait de s'effondrer.

« C'est bon Abs ! » lui cria Hermione.

« Stupéfix ! » Encore un éclair d'évité.

« Wingardium leviosa ! » Le sort passa à côté d'Abby et atteint le Mangemort contre lequel elle se battait. Surpris se retrouver la tête en bas, il en lâcha sa baguette, rendant encore plus aisée pour Abby sa stupéfixion.

« Bonne idée ! » sourit Abby.

Mêlant télékinésie et magie, elle souleva légèrement les Magemorts les uns après les autres, les retournant d'un coup.

Leurs visages ébahis faisaient bien rire les plus jeunes.

« Hé, c'est du bon boulot, mais je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller vous mettre à l'abri. »

Laissant les Mangemorts stupéfixés sous la garde d'Harry et Ron, les filles repartirent en chasse.

Se dissimulant derrière des tonneaux, elles observèrent un instant la situation.

« Regarde Brennan ! »

« C'est bon, il s'en sortira. »

Abby avisa soudain un Mangemort qui hésitait à lancer des sorts violents. Au contraire, il les retenait.

_Bizarre…_

« Gin', tu restes là, avec eux. » fit Abby en montrant les deux troisième année. Herm, avec moi. Et les petits ? Stupefix» fit-elle en montrant rapidement le mouvement de baguette.

A eux trois, ils stupéfixèrent l'adversaire de Rémus, tout en restant hors de vue, permettant à Hermione et Abby de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée. De ce côté ci, la bagarre était plus rude, et Abby ne voulait pas risquer d'exposer les petits.

« Stupéfix. » D'un même mouvement, Abby envoya un Silencio informulé.

« Oh, mais c'est Peets ! » fit la voix rauque d'un Mangemort.

« Hermione, celui-là est à moi ! »

Sans comprendre, la brunette changea d'adversaire. Ils ne manquaient pas, et elle garda un œil sur son amie.

« Aiden. » fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ricanant, le Mangemort ôta sa cagoule. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme de vingt ans environ, très bel homme à regarder.

« Mais son âme a la noirceur du charbon. » avait dit une vielle femme à Abby. Elle avait bien raison.

« Doloris ! »

Abby se crispa un instant sous la douleur, puis se releva. Loin de la paralyser, la douleur la faisait encore plus rager. Elle brisa et jeta au loin la baguette de son adversaire, tout en lui collant un coup monumental.

Ils avaient abandonné les sorts et se battaient à mains nues.

« Abs ! »

« Non. » Brennan la retint. « Laisse là. C'est son combat. » La main de Brennan se crispait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il l'avait reconnu, et merlin sait qu'il lui fallait se faire violence pour ne pas lui-même aller écharper ce type.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais pouvoir faire comme la dernière fois ? Désolée de te décevoir Aiden, mais j'ai appris à me défendre depuis. »

Le Mangemort brandissait un couteau, et elle le retournait contre lui, millimètre par millimètre. Utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinétiques, elle voulut éjecter le couteau mais le Mangemort se jeta dessus, s'ouvrant le ventre. Il se vida de son sang en quelques secondes.

Elle se releva, essuyant sa lèvre fendue et vérifiant la gravité de ses blessures.

« Que des égratignures, » décida-t-elle.

« Il violera plus personne ce salaud. »

Petit à petit, les combattants se rassemblaient, faisant léviter derrière eux les Mangemorts qu'ils entassèrent au centre de la place principale. Quand les Aurors arrivèrent, encore une fois le travail était fait, et ce sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu à utiliser de sorts impardonnables, ce qui fut grandement apprécié de tous.

Hermione réduisit le saignement du Mangemort auquel elle avait planté un couteau dans la cuisse, le déséquilibrant et permettant aux civils de s'enfuir.

L'Auror la regarda, surprise.

« Vous le soignez ? Il a pourtant essayé de vous tuer.»

« Je ne suis pas la pour les tuer mais pour les empêcher de nuire. » fit sentencieusement la jeune femme. « Et puis, vidé de son sang, il ne vous apprendra plus grand-chose. »

Hôchant la tête, l'homme transplana avec ses prisonniers, laissant les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD se rassembler.

Un seul mort était à déplorer, l'adversaire d'Abby, Aiden.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna un Auror

« Il s'est fait harakiri. » fit Hermione.

« Ara qui quoi ? »

« Abby a pu éloigner son couteau d'elle pour le jeter au loin, et il s'est jeté dessus, en souvrant le ventre. »

« Au moins, il aggressera plus personne. » grommela la jeune femme. « Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir rendre des comptes ? »

« Non, c'est bon, on arrangera ça » fit l'Auror.

L'homme était époustouflé de l'organisation et de la stratégie de ces jeunes gens, qui avaient su préserver la population sans jamais utiliser de méthodes douteuses.

Quand le Ministre en personne transplana, les membres de l'AD étaient déjà prêts à repartir profiter un peu de leur journée de liberté.

« Attendez ! » Alors que tous les habitants étaient ressortis de leurs cachettes, félicitant et remerciant les courageux, le Ministre appelait vainement ceux qu'il prenait à juste titre pour les meneurs du groupe, à savoir Harry et sa garde rapprochée.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Monsieur le Ministre ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Harry prit son temps et le regarda bien en face.

« On ne nie pas le danger que représente Voldemort. » Il éleva la voix pour que la suite de son discours soit entendue de tous.

« On ne refuse aucune bonne idée ni bonne volonté. Ensemble, nous pouvons réussir. Et quand le moment viendra, on sera prêts. »

Le ton était ferme, mais volontairement glacial.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et fendit la foule, suivi par Ron. Les trois jeunes femmes jetèrent un regard noir au ministre, puis tournèrent les talons, dans un claquement de leurs longs manteaux.


End file.
